East CoastWest Coast
by annewithane2
Summary: Leaving behind her complicated life in New York, Alex Boylan meets the characters from Lords of Dogtown.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She walked along the sunlit sidewalk idly wondering at how a place could be so sunny and yet so grey and dingy at the same time. Snap out of it, Alex! her inner monologue warned. What did you expect from some place even the locals call Dogtown. She turned the corner and there down the hill was her first glimpse of the Pacific Ocean. She stopped and took it in for a moment realizing, whoa, you're really not in New York City anymore.

Well at least all her touristy thoughts were keeping her nerves from overwhelming her. Alex started hearing the distinctive whooshing/grinding sound of skateboard wheels on concrete. Looking down the block she could just make out the sign – "Zephyr Surf Shop". She'd been sent 3000 miles across the country to get here and so much was riding on this trip. She took a minute to psyche herself up: Perfectly fitting tight jeans (pinching a little but it's better to look good than feel good she reminded herself), wooden platform Candies sandals with ankle strap and 4 inch heels (making her tall enough to look these Dogtowners in the eye, maybe even to glare down on them a little if need be), buttery short black leather jacket zipped up over lacy lingerie (looking good all under and all over). Courage built up, she continued sauntering towards the group of teens skating around the Zephyr shop.

The skating sounds slowed up and the catcalls and whistles started as she got in front of the shop. "Hey, good lookin' come on over here" shouted a curly haired boy as he did a slick move on his skateboard right in front of her. A cute blond guy jumped off his board and got right in her face with "hello hot stuff, I'm Jay what's your name?" She gave him a little push away from her and said "My name's Alex and welcome to my personal space." "Ooh, baby looks like a girl, has a boy's name and likes to play rough" he laughed. The curly haired boy turned to a boy with great long straight blond hair standing off to one side and said "Hey Stacy maybe you two should swap names" " No, no me and Alex should swap spit" said Jay, not liking the focus taken off him. This is really not going well thought Alex and spoke in Stacy's general direction since he hadn't given her a hard time yet. "I'm supposed to see a Skip Engblom about some business, is he around?"

Stacy led her into the shop and pointed out a disheveled looking man behind the counter. "Peralta, I hope you're bringing in people with money to spend, not just pretty girls" Skip drawled. "This is Alex and she says she's here to do business with you" Stacy introduced. "Well, Alex you don't look like anyone I've done business with before, in fact you don't even look like any Alex I've seen before – what you got?" Taking a deep breath, Alex launched into her reason for coming: I'm Alex – Alexandra- Boylan from NYC and Teddy from Cadillac Wheels asked me to come out west and show you these. Skip and the skaters crowded around looking at the wheels Alex pulled out of her purse. "They're made from urethane and they grip-latest thing on the East Coast" "Well, _Alex Alexandra-Boylan_ –if that's true, I think I just might be as happy as the boys to meet you" Skip exhaled the words  
with a cloud of cigarette smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer As ever I don't own any LOD characters or even Led Zeppelin.

Chapter 2

Alex might as well have vanished in cloud of Skip's smoke for all the attention the Z-Boys were paying her once they got hold of the urethane wheels. Boys with toys she mused to herself, but still a good time to get out with her dignity intact. "So Skip, why don't you try out the "wonder wheels" and if you like we can work out a distribution deal." "Sounds like a plan" Skip replied "Where can I reach you?" Good question thought Alex. Hoping she sounded confident she said "Lookin for my number already? Don't worry I'll be in touch".

Breathing a sigh of relief, Alex walked in the opposite direction from sound of skaters pleading for a turn on the new wheels. Damn, this being grown up and out on your own is nerve wracking she thought. Maybe it gets easier as you go along, or especially if you don't have it forced on you overnight. She pulled out a slip of paper with a Venice address-_her_ Venice address- on it and started walking.

Next day:

Alex was sitting on the front steps of the small, shabby house that was her new home surrounded by boxes of her possessions. Just pulling away was a truck with the distinctive figure of Icarus and the words Swan Song on the side. "Sorry luv, can't stay any longer- rock & roll waits for no man" said the truck – no _lorry –_driver in his Cockney accent that brought back floods of memories.

Just then a blond head appeared on the sidewalk staring after the departing truck. "Did you see that truck? It had Led Zeppelins' logo on it! What would it be doing here? I can't believe I was in work and missed it!" the words tumbled out in an excited rush from Stacy's flushed face. Stacy turned and looked at Alex registering who he was talking to for the first time. "Hey, we met yesterday at the Zephyr Shop – Stacy, remember?"

Sure, how ya doing? Alex didn't easily forget guys that looked like Stacy. He took in the scene of boxes on the doorstep and asked the obvious "Are you moving in here?" Smooth, Stace, he thought -no she's taking all her stuff out for a walk. "I'm trying" said Alex with a smile.

"Let me give you a hand" Stacy offered. Alex thought about letting a Z-Boy in to her house after all she had heard of their reputation. What the hell though, Stacy had seemed the calmest yesterday at the shop and these heavy boxes weren't going to lift themselves.

Bring the rest of the boxes in, Stacy saw only one of the two small bedrooms was being filled with a queen size bed and lots of clothes but in fact, furniture in general was pretty light. "So are your folks bringing the rest of your furniture with them?" Stacy questioned, trying to get more info on Alex without seeming like he was prying. "No, answered Alex simply, this is it". Well that didn't get me anywhere, he thought, this girl doesn't seem unfriendly but she's not giving up much info either.

"What about you, Stacy, do you live nearby?" asked Alex hoping both to redirect the line of questions and keep Stacy talking. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of sodas from the otherwise empty fridge and offered one to him. "Please have a seat on—um—my floor and tell me how it is around here." He filled her in on his job at the Venice Noodle Company, his recently purchased car and mostly surfing and skating stories, which met with smiles and nods of interest from Alex. He finished up by telling her he lived with his parents not to far from her. By this time he felt relaxed enough in her company to ask her directly, what about you are you here alone? He hoped he wasn't going to hear the "b" as in boyfriend word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex inhaled sharply when Stacy said the word alone. Yeah, that really summed it up. She forced a smile and worked on projecting a positive attitude. "Yeah, I came out here alone from NY. I was done with high school and Teddy, a friend of my brothers' was real convinced that there was money to be made from these new urethane wheels. They were so excited…"

"Wait, said Stacy, waving his hands "you're done with high school? How old are you? I mean I won't graduate until the end of this year and you look younger." Alex looked at him and hurriedly said, "Oh, I'm eighteen and can take care of myself. See, look at this." She grabbed her wallet out of her bag and practically shoved a NY state driver's license at him. "See –date of birth January 2, 1958- that makes me 18 this year. Totally legal and legit to be on my own."

"Ok, ok , so your license makes you 18 and your picture makes you look like a little more Laverne than Charlie's Angel," laughed Stacy examining the card. "Hey that's uncalled for buddy!" Alex feigned outrage. "Let's see your license picture – bet you're more Ralph Malph than Six Million Dollar Man" "Now that's uncalled for", he said lifting himself off the floor and reaching into the one remaining back pocket of his white cords.

"I was going more for a Peter Frampton/Gregg Allman vibe" producing his California license.

Alex checked over the document. "Ok, so I see you're 18 too and maybe a little more photogenic." "Maybe they just got me on a better hair day" Stacy quipped, "I was so stoked to get that license-looking forward to more wheels that just skateboard ones. I took this crap job at Venice Noodle mostly just to pay for my square back ride. Who knows if college, or surfing or skating's gonna get me out of Dogtown" he said starting to sound a little pensive, "but", he made an effort to brighten, "at least now I got a ride. And anyway, in person, Alex you look like somebody's angel." Even Stacy himself blushed at that last line and tried to rush on with, "Did you bring a car to go with that license?"

His question pulled her away from her thoughts 3000 miles away. She was reliving going up to Times Square and searching out someone who could do a realistic fake job on a license. "Girl, you wanna change your age, all you need is $50 and a picture-the $50's gotta be real – the picture who cares." She had gone into a photo booth in the same seedy arcade she met the forger and snapped away, careful not to touch anything in the dank booth. Freaking gross she thought. Forty-deuce was forty blocks too far north and a world away from her life in the Village. Her picture really was worth a thousand words-all of them bad-at that point. But fifty dollars and a few minutes later she was back on the R train-heading south two years older and not a lot wiser.

Did he just say I looked like somebody's angel? She mused, damn, gotta pay more attention. "Car? No, I don't have a car. Don't even know how to drive. Hardly anybody growing up in Manhattan drives." Alex mumbled, still fighting to get back to the present. "I mean I can drive enough to get a license, but not really…" she rambled realizing what she just said and trying for the cover up.

Stacy was looking at her kinda confused, but luckily his eye fell on a stack of high-end stereo equipment and piles of albums. "Hey you must be really into music to have a collection like that!" he said jumping up to go examine the treasure trove. "Who's your favorite? Mine is the Allman Brothers, but of course you can't go wrong with Led Zep. Want me to help you set this stuff up?"

"Yeah the Allmans' really have that southern groove down, but man, I've found I can go way wrong with Led Zeppelin" she replied cryptically. "You've really helped me out enough for one day and besides I'm getting kinda hungry" Alex said and decided to try and be bold. "How about you show me a good place to get a bite to eat and let me buy you some dinner? You know, to say thanks for the help?"

Stacy thought that was the best offer he had heard in a long time, but tried to play it cool: "Yeah I know a place close by, and it's nice to be thanked with food, just as long as you promise to let me come back sometime and check out this stereo." "Deal" Alex said following him out her door, a smile as wide as the Pacific spreading over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. I have new respect for all you authors after trying to put together a good read! Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Stacy and Alex had just come out onto her stoop when they were greeted by the familiar sound of skateboard wheels approaching, and Jay Adams' voice sing-songing "Well, well, look what I found – Stacy and Alex – it's like the Kinks say: Boys will be girls and girls will be boys it's a mixed up, muffled up, shook up world."

"Glad our names move you to song, Jay" Stacy said rolling his eyes.

"Hey isn't the next line "except for Lola"? asked Alex. Maybe we should call him Lola?"

Now it was Jay's turn to roll his eyes. "Baby you can call me anything you like, as long as you call", he winked. "So, Stacy what's up? Just being the welcome wagon for Dogtown?"

"Actually, Stacy was just going to show me someplace to get something good to eat." Alex said, inclining her head towards Stacy like let's go. "So, _he's_ gonna show you something _good to eat_? Jay smirked, "wow you make it almost too easy to give you a _hard_ time." Jay elbowed Stacy like good one huh.

Stacy looked from his longtime friend to this new and very intriguing girl, and shook his head. Jay was usually really funny in a raunchy kind of way-but he seemed to be trying almost too much to get Alex's attention.

Jay, on the other hand, was trying to process how Stacy was hanging out with this fine girl that showed up in Dogtown just yesterday. Sure if it were him or Tony, chicks were usually scooped up quickly and effortlessly. But Stacy? Come on, the dude always seemed to be into that incredibly slooow, romancin' the chick thing! Jay grudgingly accepted Stacy sometimes beating him in skating contests, but beating him to fresh chicks? Unacceptable! Alright then- game on… Jay put on his most dazzling smile "So where we goin' to eat?"

Uhh, Stacy and Alex mumbled in unison, neither really sure about their new dinner companion, though each for their own reasons. "Well follow me then, if you two can't make up your mind", said Jay looking around as if he was trying to get his bearings. "What exactly brought us right here? Ooh, is this the princess' new castle?

"I think it was that skateboard that brought you here" Alex peered over at Jay ignoring his question. "And I bet it'll take you away too if you give it a shot."

Jay surveyed the rundown house they were in front of and surmised "So your folks sure aren't rich-you're gonna fit right in here."

"My folks got nothing to do with it-this is my own place" Alex retorted trying to show a little pride. "Besides, it's really not that bad, I mean it's even got a pool – though I hear I can't fill it because of the draught." She threw her hands up in the air. "How's that for useless?"

Stacy and Jay slowly turned towards each other- blissful smiles spreading across their faces.

Lola by the Kinks released 1970.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex awoke the next morning snuggled in her familiar bed, but as she reluctantly pried her eyes open that sense of familiarity faded as quickly as the dust motes falling through the sunrays that managed to sneak in the Venetian blinds. Oh yeah, another day in Cali, she thought. No, no she quickly rebuked herself – the first day of the rest of your life- gotta think positive like those annoying self help calendars always directed.

Let's go through the to-do list, she mused, bunching the pillows behind her head. I should get back to Skip about ordering those wheels, since Teddy at Cadillac Wheels had paid her fare to California to do just that. "Alex Boylan – Saleswoman" she snickered aloud. No, that wasn't what she had wanted to be when she grew up. Of course she hadn't figured that the first day of her grown up life was going to pop up so quickly. But here it was and the need to make some money to support that life wasn't going to wait for more careful consideration. So, what was she good at? She squirmed in her bed and flashed back to other times spent there. Alex smiled and thought yeah there's _that_ but it's illegal to charge. How bout music? Barkeeping? These were the things that she had been exposed to growing up. "Alex Boylan – Rock Star" "Alex Boylan- Serving Wench?" Too much to think about before coffee, she decided, heading out to the kitchen.

Looking through the back screen door Alex was shocked to see a blond head pop out of her empty pool, only to glide right back out of sight. "What the hell?" she blurted out.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. What's for breakfast?" leered a wet-suit clad Jay, taking in Alex's baby-doll pajama clad figure.

"What are doing in my backyard, in my pool, in my pool with no water, yet with your hair all soaking wet, first thing in the morning, in that plastic suit, just, just what?" Alex sputtered as each degree of absurdity hit her.

"Whoa, way too many questions to answer. Let's just say I so enjoyed our little dinner date last night so much that I decided to pick it up with breakfast, since you didn't have the good sense to invite me to spend the night." Jay said strolling nonchalantly towards the back door. "And if you look as good out of that nightgown as you do in it, we wasted one night of our lives."

Alex, realizing how underdressed she was, put her hand out in a stop motion. "Stay right there, I'm going to get changed."

"See, I knew you'd want me to stay" Jay said admiring her retreating assets through the screen door. "Don't change on my account."

Alex came back into the kitchen a few minutes later dressed in shorts and a CBGB's tee shirt, although thinking about the look on Jay's face she kinda wished she had a turtle neck or maybe even a burka. "Look, I'm from New York, I'm used to finding pigeons, not drowned rats outside my door first thing in the morning. What are you doing here?" Alex asked, opening the door nonetheless.

"You were so anxious to go out to dinner with Stacy last night, you didn't give me a chance to check out your pool-which is gnarly by the way." said Jay making himself comfortable at the kitchen table. "The boyz are gonna love riding it."

"You ride skateboards in empty pools?" Alex asked.

"With these new wheels, we'll be surfin' the hell out of the pools" he said with a look of great anticipation.

"And actual surfing-on water-that would explain the wet hair and plastic clothes?" asked Alex trying to make sense of it all still without benefit of caffeine.

"Uh-huh" Jay agreed, sounding like he was explaining life to a four year old. "You see we start out surfing early- before dawn-when the waves are good. After they blow out, we switch to skating- schoolyards mostly- but pools whenever we can. And there not _plastic clothes_ it's called a wet suit-to keep you warm in the water. It's all good."

Alex noticed that when Jay was talking about something close to his heart, other than trying to get in someone's pants, he was really kind of engaging, not to mention his genuine smile lit up his face. "Do you want some coffee?" she ventured.

"Sure, and some eggs would be great" Jay said without thinking. "Anyways, Skip was surfing the cove this morning and he was saying he has to talk to you about ordering more urethane wheels. I told him since I was coming over; I'd pass along the message."

"First off, there aren't going to be any eggs-this restaurant hasn't quite opened for business yet, and secondly, you told _Skip _you'd be coming over? Don't you think it might have been a good idea to tell me you were coming over?" Alex stopped fixing coffee and stared at Jay waiting for an answer.

Jay rested his elbow on the table and put his chin on his hand, making an effort to look like he was pondering a difficult question. "Well, I guess if I had told you I was coming- ya would've had a chance to pick up some eggs, but then again, you would've changed out of that fine little nightie, wouldn't you have?" Jay winked. "So, all in all I think it's better I just came over for our little chat. And ya know, oddly, Stacy said "you're going where?" to me in that same tone of voice that you just used. Is that coffee ready?" Jay said looking very happy with his troublemaking.

Alex tried to keep her chin from dropping right down into the coffee pot. She had to give Jay one thing he certainly wasn't boring. While she was trying to formulate any kind of response to this new information, the door bell buzzed. She jumped from the sound, but Jay, being naturally athletic or maybe just hyperactive, jumped towards the front door.

"I got it." Jay called heading for her front door. "Hey, Stace, imagine meeting you here" Jay smiled as he opened the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. There have been some really useful hints passed along.

Stacy's face fell when he saw Jay standing in Alex's house. "Yeah, Jay you don't have to imagine it-here I am. The question is what are you doing in there?"

"Oh you know, checking out pools and pussies, always good to be the first to break 'em in" smirked Jay. Hearing Alex walking up behind him, he continued in a louder, more officious voice "You heard Skip this morning; he wanted to talk business with Alex-just passing on the message. Always helpful-you know that's me." Jay beamed a big smile in Alex's direction.

Stacy looked amazed at Jay's nerve and said: "Always helpful? You? Sorry, through the door it looked like I was talking to Jay Adams" .

Focusing then on Alex, Stacy walked in saying "How are ya doing this morning? I hope Jayboy didn't break anything yet." Oh crap, Stacy thought to himself realizing how that comment could be interpreted. "I mean, it's just that Jay is notorious for breaking car door handles, surfboards, basically whatever he comes in contact with…" Stacy rushed on feeling his face heating up to its' patented red blush.

"Only my morning peace and quiet" Alex said smiling at Stacy.

She couldn't help thinking that blush across those beautiful cheekbones was enough to make any woman want to cradle his face in her bosom and murmur words of consolation. Damn girl, she continued thinking, this whole scenario has gone from Penthouse Letters to Harlequin Romance in one conversation. Focus!

"OK, Jay you delivered the message, and checked out the pool-which is all you're gonna check out", Alex said pointedly to Jay, "so I guess you're finished being helpful around here."

"Oh no problem," said Jay breezily, "I'll just grab my coffee while I show Stacy the way to the pool."

Bet he never blushes, thought Alex, and he's enough to make any woman want to wrap her hands around his throat and shout words of frustration!

Stacy forgot his embarrassment and followed Jay toward the back of the house. "Do you mind, Alex? I really would like to check it out."

"Sure, mi piscina es su piscina" muttered Alex as she wondered when she lost control of her own house.

"Far out, you can speak Spanish? We'll have to bring Tony around to skate the pool too" Jay nodded happily towards the pool.

"I can only _comprende_ what's covered in third year Spanish, and of course the many useful Spanglish phrases you learn on the subway. Unfortunately they run more towards 'hey baby looking good' than I don't want a party in my pool." Alex tried to clarify.

"That's cool, Tony'll like that better anyway," winked Jay. "Stacy come on, give it a try."

Alex had to admit she was soon mesmerized watching the two blonds weave their way around the deep bowl of the empty pool. She sat near the edge as one after another appeared to pop right over the tile edge in front of her, hair swirling. Another thing that became apparent as they continued to skate was what their friendship was based on. Their usual testosterone fest seemed to be channeled into encouraging each other, pushing each other to greater heights and giving great respect for each new achievement.

Eventually Stacy glided over to take a break. "So what do you think, Alex, are we as good as the East Coast skaters?" he said sitting down next to her.

Alex leaned closer to him, smiling. "I can honestly say I have never seen anything like that before. Then again I never really saw much skating on the East Coast. So tell me are you guys really that good? 'Cause I am just blown away."

Jay chose this particular moment to slide to a showy stop in front of them, wiping sweat from his brow. "I want it noted that I'm not even saying anything about the blown away comment – Ya got any beer Alex?

"It's not even 10:30 in the morning yet Jay, you had a better shot at the eggs" Alex retorted.

"Beer run - Stacy, got your car keys handy? Jay said undeterred.

"No beer runs, you're not settling in here. I've got unpacking to do and Skip to talk to yet," Alex said shaking her head. "Stacy, do you think you could give me a ride to Zephyr and maybe drop Jay somewhere…elsewhere?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Both Teddy and Alex are totally made up characters. I realize that the timing of the wheels/contests/pools is a little skewed but hey- it's called fan _fiction. _Hope you enjoy.

"Shotgun" yelled Alex as she, Jay and Stacy headed towards his car. "I heard that in the movies and I've always wanted to say that! In Manhattan that just makes deli clerks duck behind their counters, ya know." Gotta embrace the left coast lifestyle she thought with growing happiness.

"OK, you're a strange one, Alex B." laughed Stacy opening the passenger side door for her with a flourish; your limousine awaits."

"Yeah, and I'll just make myself comfortable here in the cheap seats – No, no, don't bother to get my door, Stacy," Jay laughed in spite of himself while settling into the back seat.

While driving the few blocks to Zephyr Stacy quizzed Alex about the urethane wheels she was trying to sell to Skip. "I haven't seen anything about them really in like SkateBoarder magazine or anything, are they getting popular on the East Coast? Do you skate them all the time?"

"Actually, I don't think I could even stand up on a skateboard, though who knows, I never tried." Alex said honestly. "I met Teddy- he's like the self-proclaimed president of Cadillac Wheels- in a pub near New York University. A lot of the college guys skate in Washington Square Park, that's right in the neighborhood of NYU, this pub and my house- umm, my old house. Turns out that Teddy and I had a class together, and he's a skater and like some kind of genius with plastics/urethane...whatever. So long story short, he had developed these new wheels and thought they would sell in California cause he saw lots of skateboarding articles about Dogtown and whatnot."

"Yep, Skip just started the Zephyr Competition Team for skateboarding", Jay chimed in, "we haven't even entered our first contest yet, though Stacy's not on it cause he's been working. He's on the Zephyr Surf Team though."

"Well, I was never that interested in watching the guys in Washington Square skate up and down and do handstands around the fountains in the park, but it was amazing watching _both_ you guys skate my pool this morning," offered Alex looking sideways encouragingly at Stacy.

"Here we are-team members and nonmembers off here for the Zephyr Shop" Stacy said pulling up in front of the shop.

"Hey Skip, look who I brought you- Miss Urethane Wheels 1976 just like I promised." announced Jay.

"Thanks, Stacy, for the ride" Alex glared at Jay. It seemed more important now to acknowledge Stacy after Jay's revelation about the team roster. "It was incredible watching what you did what those new wheels this morning." What the hell might as well plug the product and Stacy while I'm at it.

"Well hello again, Alex Wheel man, Alex Wheel boy, Alex Wheel Boylan, Alexandra Boylan of the Wheels, step into my office, I'm ready to negotiate," Skip drawled in his usual stoner tone. "How about a drink?" he said grabbing his blender full of fruity whatever and leading her towards his back office.

"Drinks? It's still before noon, what is it with you Cali guys? Time zone differences or a divergent opinion on breakfast beverages? Let's finish off some business first hmm?" Alex opined.

Half hour later

Alex emerged from the back office into a now empty surf shop. She finally had a chance to look around unmolested and was knocked out by the astoundingly original handcrafted surf and skate boards. Not the usual California rainbows and lotus flowers but portraits and graffiti inspired designs lined the walls. For all their social retardation, these Z-boys really put out something special. She walked out into the sunshine and looked around. Oddly, no cluster of skaterboyz nearby. She tucked the signed contract and check from Skip into her purse with great satisfaction. Jeez, she really was 'Alex Boylan – Saleswoman' now. Cool, she smiled to herself. She was just turning to walk towards home when Stacy emerged from his car parked nearby.

"Alex Boylan, Businesswoman, I presume? Stacy teased.

Something inside her told her she could be comfortable with this guy, she wasn't sure whether it was just lack of anyone else around to turn to, or increasingly, the feeling Stacy was a trustworthy guy, but she giggled; "You know it, sir, Urethane Wheel Distribution Rep for the _entire freaking continental United States_, bi-coastal, baby!" she sashayed towards him, grabbing his shoulders and dancing towards him in her version of a victory dance.

Stacy happily caught her up in an embrace of shared exuberance. "Welcome to the wonderful world of skateboarding!" he laughed his face inches from hers.

She slid her hands in from his shoulders to cross her forearms behind his neck. "Well thank you kind sir! Happy to have you as my guide!" Alex impulsively stood on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Stacy, surprised but not a fool, gave her waist a squeeze and kissed back.

As quickly as she had popped up towards him, Alex stood back down but only managed to move back imperceptibly. That felt right she thought – no mashing of noses, or crashing of teeth. And she was very aware of his arms still around her. Yeah-this is good she thought happily.

Stacy was caught in his own version of the same thoughts. He felt his eyelids flutter open and realized she wasn't squirming to get out of his grip. Yeah-this feels good he thought happily.

"So Alex" Stacy blurted out in a voice a little squeakier than usual, "I heard the Allmans are playing this Saturday nearby and I thought you might want to check it out-with me." See, I can pull off my own surprises, he thought, dropping his hands unconsciously from around her waist, retreating just in case of rejection.

"That sounds great!" Alex enthused, already missing the warmth of his touch as he stepped back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By Saturday evening Alex was ready to cut loose and have some fun. She had spent the better part of the week getting distribution of the wheels set up with the East Coast. Teddy had complimented her on so promptly getting them into business, or fast wheelin' and dealin' as he put it. He went on to laughingly ask her if she had found a nice "round the way boy" to keep her company, since she was she was so good at working fast. He jokingly said he was only asking since Alex's brothers would want him to keep tabs on her.

"Speaking of my brothers, have you seen the lads lately?" she asked trying to hide her trepidation.

"No, they're not back in town yet, I would've seen them." Teddy said, his voice betraying his obvious reluctance to disappoint her. "But on the up side, no one else seems to be looking for you three either. Why don't you call Robert and Jimmy's office – I'm sure they could tell you where they've spirited your brothers away to. And gimme your phone number out there so we can get in touch with you."

"Umm, I haven't gotten a phone in my house yet, I'm still trying to get set up out here, but you have a number for the Zephyr shop right? They're an interesting bunch in there…I'm sure I could get a message from there if you need me." Alex replied, stifling her disappointment with the lack of news on the home front.

"Interesting bunch, huh, so I'm gonna guess that's where the latest _beau's _coming from?" said Teddy lightening up the conversation.

"You are such a _girl_ Teddy!" bantered Alex. "Fish much for gossip?

"So you're telling me you've got nothing on your social calendar for this weekend?" retorted Teddy.

"_Wellll_, I am going to see the Allman Brothers with a _fine lookin'_ skater boy tonight, if you must pry." giggled Alex.

"Yesss! I had a ten spot wagered on the fact that girls that look like you don't sleep alone." he gloated.

"Excuse me! I believe this is an evening of shared interest in the Southern Rock genre" Alex said trying to sound outraged through her laughter. "And remind me to have my brothers beat the crap out of you as soon as I reunite with them."

"Ooh, I'm worried; tell me, Alex, has any Boylan ever paid to see the vast number of bands you've all been associated with?" Teddy asked.

"Not in cash, baby, not in cash." Alex taunted. "Hey, as much as I enjoy messing with your head, this phone call is costing me a fortune, speaking of cash. I'll talk to you soon."

"You take care girl, give those Cali boys something to sing about," Teddy signed off, worrying about his far-away friend more than his words implied.

Alex hung up the pay phone on the corner and started walking happily towards her house. Tonight's gonna be fun, she thought. And for only being here on her own for only a short while – things are going pretty well. Time to revel in being girly and get ready for Date Night! What to wear, what to wear? She pondered as she walked home. OK, lots of factors to consider. Let's start with the shoes-well, because I just really like shoes she thought. Heels definitely, they just make everything look better. They showcase your assets, as her mother was fond of saying. Alex would always tease back and say "your assets or your ass, Mom?" Her mom would wink and say "with the right high heels they are one and the same." She missed her mom.

But no dark thoughts today she decided as she went into her house and headed for her closet, which honestly was still a collection of boxes exploding into her bedroom. I think the cork soled wedges, she decided, they got lift but still stable enough for boogying in darkened theaters. You can't be a Rambling Man (or girl) without the right dancin' shoes! And what goes better with my wedges than this denim mini skirt, plain except for the one hand drawn flower near the hem. Hmmm, top it off with this scoop neck tee shirt that brings out the ginger color of my hair.

Now, this being a date night, I gotta give equal consideration to what goes underneath. Black lingerie? Too obvious. Red? Too trashy. She pulled out a peach colored set with a lacy bra that had its clasp in the front. She smiled to herself as she thought how front closures confused some guys, but hey if they couldn't get through the gift wrapping, they didn't deserve the present. Alright then, let's hit the shower for some serious lotions and potions.

Alex finished twirling around in front of her bathroom mirror, trying to check out her whole outfit in its small reflection. Gotta get a full length one she thought to herself, but then again I gotta get some chairs or a couch or something to sit on too. One step at a time and tonight's step was having some fun.

The door bell chimed then and Alex opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Stacy. The look on his face assured her of what the small mirror couldn't, the prep had been worthwhile. "Come on in, Stacy" she said happily. Stacy passed through her door in a cloud of shining blond hair and freshly shampooed scent.

"Thanks Alex", Stacy said, looking her up and down admiringly. "You look great tonight, well I don't mean just tonight, I mean especially tonight…" Stacy shook his head at his own stammering and smiled while he turned red. He looked around her still pretty barren living room and tried to recover with: "I see you're still going with the minimalist decorating."

"Yeah, I just haven't had time to go out and get those perfect paintings of Elvis on velvet yet. But you remember my seating arrangement? Please pull up a floor," she gestured welcomingly. "Do we have time for a drink of something? Soda, beer, wine?"

"Sure, a beer sounds good." Stacy said watching her walk out to her kitchen. He commenced looking around the room intent on finding that pile of records he didn't have time to check out when he was first here. Instead he spied something even more intriguing, there in the corner standing up in a stage stand was a shiny black Fender Stratocaster plugged into a Marshall amp.

Alex walked back in with a cold beer, a bottle of red wine and a coffee mug. "Here ya go" she said handing him the beer. "I'm more of a wino myself," she poured wine into the coffee mug and shrugged "A wino without stemware- better add that to the house decorating to-buy list."

"But you have a Strat! That's cool" Stacy decided still looking admiringly at the guitar. "Are you any good?

"Oh you know, I can manage five strings out of six." Alex demurred. "My brothers and I had a bit of a band at home and in fact my whole family was pretty musical. Sorta like the Von Trapps, without the whole making clothes out of the drapes and escaping the Nazis thing," she said referencing the Sound of Music.

"I thought it was Scarlett O'Hara who made clothes out of the drapes?" teased Stacy with a smile on his face, flashing on the classic GoneWith the Wind, "and I'm pretty sure the Nazis didn't burn Atlanta."

"As God is my witness, I'll never be thirsty again!" Alex enthused reaching out her coffee mug to clink Stacy's beer in a toast. "And thank you for following where I drifted."

"We better get going, cause we've got a bit of drive to get to the Forum in time for the concert" Stacy said downing his beer. "Besides we've got thirty years of movies to catch up on before we can even get into talking music." He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the car, each thinking that sounded music to their ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stacy eased the car into traffic heading out of Dogtown and headed north on I-10 towards Los Angeles.

Alex was intently looking around, this being new territory to her. "Thanks, Stacy for inviting me to this concert, it really means a lot to me. Umm, I mean being new here and not knowing how you're going to fit in and stuff like that…" she realized she didn't want to sound too needy.

"No problem, have you lived in New York all your life?" asked Stacy.

"Well, born and schooled there, yeah." affirmed Alex, "but my mother was Irish and my father British and then their jobs took my brothers and I to Europe and generally traveling around a lot -especially all summer vacations."

"What, were you like an Army brat or something?" Stacy wondered. "My family pretty much always lived right in the vicinity of Dogtown; better houses/worse houses depending on where or whether my Dad was working."

"It must have been nice to always belong to one place, you know, never be out of the loop on what's going around town?" questioned Alex, turning in her seat to study her date. She thought she detected a touch of disagreement when she saw Stacy's small shrug at her statement.

"I wouldn't think everyone in Dogtown would say I was 'in the loop'" Stacy claimed.

"But you're on the Zephyr Surf Team and seem to be tight with all the Z-Boys" Alex said gently, a little confused on where the disconnect was.

"Yeah, but as Jay was good enough to mention, I didn't get on the skate team; I'm the only one of my friends with a job and apparently I'm not a pirate, at least according to Skip."

"Pirate? You want to be a pirate?" Alex half laughed half questioned.

"Nah" even Stacy had to chuckle at her obvious confusion. "Not being a pirate was just a comment from Skip about me having a job and I guess my having some other interests and commitments besides skating for his team."

Even though Stacy had answered with a chuckle, Alex could see the comment hit a nerve with him. "I see you as the one of the only boyz with a car, college ahead and some thoughts about where to go - maybe even outside of Dogtown."

"And a watch, see I have a watch too!" Stacy stated with surprising vehemence.

"Nicetimepiece there,Stacy, Looks like quality Swiss craftsmanship." Alex answered warily not sure where the conversation had drifted this time. "Have weset sailon the good ship Pirate Metaphor again?

"Sorryabout the unexpected departure.WhatI mean isthanks for the rah-rah speech, coach," Stacy smiled sideways at her, "But it kinda sucks the fun right out of skating when I see my buddies getting all ready to go to this contest they're having at Del Mar and I'm not invited."

"What do mean not invited, like how do these contests work, who has to invite you?" queried Alex, having zero knowledge of So-Cal skate culture to draw on.

"No one really has to invite you; teams and individuals just sign up and pay the entry fee. I meant that being with the Zephyr team it's like _road trip_!" Stacy chanted, pounding his fists rhythmically on the dashboard. "You know, ya make special mix tapes for the drive and then when you skate you're still having fun but it's you and all of your bros against everybody else." Stacy's expressive face went from excited party boy out for the adventure to disappointment at being seemingly excluded from the gang.

Alex hated to see Stacy's exuberance for skating dampened by what seemed to be just Skip's judgment of Stacy's lifestyle. "Ok, so if (A) anyone can sign up (B) you want to go and (C) you are as good, if not better, than many of your Z-Boy friends- why don't you just go? The way it looks to me, from the outside, is that your friends support you and want to skate with you, they seem to think you are part of their pirate crew."

"I was thinking about doing just that, going as an independent" Stacy replied seriously.

"I'll think up another 'rah-rah' speech and ride along as cheerleader if you want some back up" Alex said brightly.

"Ooh, will you wear one of those short little cheerleader uniforms?" teased Stacy.

"Let's see how good you really are before we negotiate that hmm, but you know what I can promise you? If the independent entry thing doesn't make you happy ….I'll get ya a parrot for your shoulder."

"Yo-ho-ho" Stacy laughed, the mood back on track. "Here we are" pulling into a parking lot.

"Oh cool, I've been really looking forward this concert, to this night." Alex looked up into Stacy's eyes as he helped her out of the car. "And Stacy - watch who you callin' a ho!" she winked as she grabbed his hand and they made their way to the gate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex and Stacy joined the throng of denim clad concert goers heading into the hall. "Let's check out the seats first and then come back out here to see what's at all the concession stands." Stacy suggested looking through the crowd milling around in the lobby.

"Good idea," agreed Alex following him closely into the main concert hall. "The bottom band has gotten started, it sounds like. Really tough gig to be the opening act for someone as popular as the Allmans", Alex shouted into Stacy's hair as he led the way down the left side aisle toward the stage.

"Let's see, Row D, seats 10 and 11 – I think that puts us right in here." Stacy checked the ticket stub he pulled from his yellow striped shirt pocket. "Scuse me, scuse me" he said as he took Alex's hand and helped her slide by some of their already seated Row D mates. "You want to be 10 or 11?" gesturing to the two like numbered seats.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad the seats are on Gregg Allmans' side of the stage," Alex said looking around at the stage.

"Far out" Stacy dropped into the far seat to Alex' left. "I like this one because I'm right handed", draping his right arm around her shoulders as she sat by way of joking explanation. "How do you know this is Gregg's side? The warm up band's still on the stage."

Alex leaned into his arm and said, "I see the roadies moving his big Hammond organ in right over there." She pointed towards the far end of their row, two seats past them; where there was a ramp stage crew was using to transfer equipment.

"What?" Stacy said shaking his head. "I couldn't hear you," pointing needlessly at the band rocking out on stage.

Alex reached up and ran her fingers through Stacy's beautiful blonde locks to tuck them behind his ear, so he could hear her. At least that's what she hoped that's what it would look like; instead of blatantly like she had just wanted to feel that hair since the first time she laid eyes on him. Um-hmm, his hair shimmered like the sun and felt like silk sliding through her fingers, always a bonus when those day dreams come true! Then she brought herself back to the present (an excellent one at that she admitted to herself) and repeated what she had said into Stacy's ear.

"Yeah, you're right. I see them putting things in place behind the thin black curtain on top of this bands' equipment." Stacy agreed, swiveling his head to take in the sights.

"Hence the warm up band gets called the 'bottom band'" Alex interjected. "When they get called anything at all; usually the crowd, the headliners and the roadies pretty much ignore them."

"OK, so how do you know so much? You seem like you've been to this show a hundred times." Stacy virtually leaned his head against hers listening for her answer.

"Well not this show per se, but rock shows, yeah probably more like _hundreds _over my life time. My dad was a roadie, guitar tech, security guy, just a general henchman to a handful of bands. It's what he did for a living for as long as I can remember. As one band came in off the road, he would be hired to go out with another. A lot of times he would bring my mother and us kids with him, criss-crossing Europe and the US," Alex semi-shouted above the din.

"That is cool as shit!" Stacy enthused "I've met a couple of people whose parents are in the movie biz, ya know this being California and all, but never one with actual rock and roll 'rents."

With that a hand appeared from Alex's right offering a joint being passed down the row. She took a quick hit and passed it to Stacy, who did the same. "I don't know if I even needed that – there's so much smoke in the air you could get a contact high," exhaled Alex into blue clouded atmosphere.

"And with that comes munchies." Stacy's head and stomach were leading him in new direction. "Let's go out and check out the vendors, whatta think?"

"I'm with you," Alex said as they moved up the aisle toward the lobby. The concession stands were well equipped to deal with the munchies. Sticky sweet or salty goodness? A taxing question for an already buzzed mind.

"Nachos with cheese for me" Stacy decided after a few minutes of seemingly deep thought. "Whatta you thinking about?"

"One of everything is probably out of the question huh?" Alex said wistfully, "Ok let's stick with the basic food group – chocolate ice cream for me." They gathered up their food and started perusing the souvenir stands.

"I can never decide whether I want a poster for my room or a shirt," Stacy commented, munching on his nachos. Which one do you think? That poster over there that says 'Hell Yeah the Allman Brothers', or that black tee shirt with their logo on the front?"

"Definitely the tee shirt- black is great with your hair." Alex said with certainty.

"You are not the wishy-washy type, are you? Stacy taunted. "That's settled then; tee shirt for me. Now what about you? May I suggest a poster to fit the lady's decorating needs?"

"You may suggest, but I 'm really partial to clothes myself." Alex picked up a patch with the band's logo. "I think I can do something with this," she said positioning the patch on the denim hobo bag she was carrying. "Do you like?"

"Looks good, different than what most people would do with it."

With Stacy's apparent approval of the purchases, she reached into her bag and pulled out some money.

"No, no I got it." Stacy countered, reaching into his pocket.

"No, really you've been so generous with tickets and chocolate and everything," Alex said saluting him with her ice cream cone. "Let me get this – besides then every time you wear that shirt you'll be forced to think of me."

"I don't need to be forced to think of you." Stacy said happily and pulled Alex in by her waist for a kiss. While she was otherwise engaged, Stacy slipped the vendor his money.

"Thanks dude, enjoy the show" Alex heard the man say to Stacy as she came up for air. "Ooh, sneaky diversionary tactic!"

"Ooh chocolate flavored kisses, my favorite!" Stacy said dodging the push she aimed at his shoulder and at the same time grabbing her other hand with the ice cream and giving it a big lick. "Common, let's go before we miss the opening notes."

"Let me just hit the ladies room before we sit down" Alex said moving in that direction.

"Alright, listen I'll be right here, right outside the door, just yell if you need me." Stacy sounded oddly intense.

"I'm really pretty good at going all by myself." Alex lifted her chin with a flourish of faux pride.

"Yeah, yeah I know – but – let's just say I've had a bad experience with this in the past."

"You've got me wondering now, did the girl fall in, climb out a back window, refuse to come out? Alex teased. "You're not _that_ bad a date."

"Ha ha, just be careful and hurry up, no major makeup overhauls or anything."

"Like I need one?" Alex arched her eyebrows.

"Nah, you just might want to wipe the chocolate off your chin."

"Way to deflate my dignity. Ok, I'm going in."

"God Speed" Stacy nonetheless took up a sentry position right in the doorway. (A/N Hi Jess! Thanks Aurelia Merula!)

They returned to their seats while the house lights were up for the Allman's stage setup. Sitting down chatting about what songs they hoped to hear and whatnot, they were only dimly aware of the road crew switching out equipment to their left until a British accented voice called out, "Alexandra Boylan? Is that you lass?"

Alex focused her attention on the roadie leaning out of the orchestra pit. "Ian! How are you?"

"Right as rain, luv. What are you doing so far from home?"

"I'm living out here in California now. Ian, this is my friend Stacy, Stacy this is Ian, an old friend of my family." Alex made the necessary introductions. "You're crewing with the Allman's now?"

"Just finishing up a US swing with them, then back home to join Clapton's crew. Eric 'ooked a bunch of us up with these blokes when he was doing Dereck and the Dominos with Duane. I must say we all miss your Mum and Dad being around though. Such a tragedy, that. And what about you and your bruvvers? I hear Page and Plant are taking good care?" the tough looking middle aged Brit looked at Alex with tenderness and concern.

"Oh yeah, we're doing fine. My brothers are over at the farm in Wales working with Robert while they're editing the concert footage and they set me up with a house out here," detailed Alex.

Ian nodded and chimed in: "We're all regrouping in a few months here in L.A. while the band does some recording; I think the plan is to have your brothers flown in then."

"In the meantime, Ian, do you know anybody down here looking for a bartender, back-up singer, you know, something I'm used to, I need to get a job." Alex asked, figuring working with your connections was the fastest way to success.

"Matter of fact, there's that place in Malibu, you remember the one next to the recording studio that everyone used to repair to after sessions?" Ian mused.

Alex shook her head rather blankly, but Stacy had a flash of recognition. "You mean McGuires'? It's next to a recording studio and has rep for being a rock and roll hangout."

"That's the spot, lad. I could talk to McGuire – Lord knows your father and I have pissed away more than a few quid there, Alex." Ian said with a look of fond, if somewhat addled remembrance. "Now pass me that tee shirt and I'll have the boys scribble on it while they're still relatively sober."

Stacy and Alex settled in to enjoying the show, alternately comparing thoughts on the band and dancing ever closer. By the time the encore of 'Sweet Melissa' started its bittersweet melody they were entwined in a deep kiss, dancing relegated to swaying backdrop. As the house lights came up marking the end of the show, Stacy reluctantly took a step back, arms still loosely around Alex's waist. He planted one more short, sweet kiss on her lips as her eyes fluttered open and she exhaled a happy sigh. "I think they're gonna throw us out any minute," Stacy said taking in the now empty rows of seats around them.

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here," Ian's jovial voice cut into their private party. "Stacy, 'ere's your tee shirt all signed up by the band, I held the pen in their hands meself! Pleasure meeting you, lad and take good care of our Alex." Turning to Alex he continued: "write your number down for me luv, and I'll see if I can't get you gainfully employed."

Stacy and Alex thanked him in unison and started heading home. Once in the car, Stacy rattled on excitedly about the show, and especially the autographed shirt. "Wow, I was excited about tonight, but it turned out even better than I expected."

"Can I claim any credit for that?" Alex asked looking at him from under her eyelashes as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Well of course, I never would have got an autograph if you didn't know Ian." Stacy answered squeezing her thigh.

Guys and their obsessions thought Alex bemusedly. "I kinda meant for having a good time overall this evening?"

"Oh sorry, I get carried away sometimes on tangents," Stacy apologized scooping her up in his arm and pulling him closer to him. "I had a great time _with you_ tonight," leaning in to kiss her.

Well this is definitely getting back on track thought Alex. "Why don't we get out of this cramped car and go into to my house?" She said putting her index finger on his lips in a gesture both postponing the kiss and inviting him in.

"Let me walk you in, but I promised to be in a surfing contest early tomorrow and I think I'm gonna go home and try to get a few zzz's first." Stacy said while walking her up her steps.

Oh boy we've fallen off track again thought Alex. Stacy leaned in to kiss her goodnight and she decided to give it one more try. She seriously pressed the length of her body against his and turned the kiss up a few degrees of heat. Breaking away only with her lips, she said "are you sure you want to go home? I'm sure I'd let you get a few zzz's eventually." She hoped she reached the right balance of seductiveness and silliness.

Stacy slid his hands down to her hips, kissed her quickly and gently pushed away. "I think if I had that much happiness in one night I wouldn't be able to even stand on a surfboard." He hoped he sounded light hearted enough not to close the door on any possibilities permanently. "Thanks for a great night and I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Thank _you_ and good luck tomorrow" Alex smiled at him through her screen door as he walked back to his car. Yeah, good luck tomorrow, since you blew your chance to get lucky tonight, she thought with a smirk. And I think I'll call Teddy and tell him to give back that $10 he thought he had won on my love life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stacy woke up before dawn the next morning and reflexively washed his face, brushed his teeth, gathered up his surf board and wet suit and headed quietly for the door so he wouldn't wake up his parents. Oh yeah, went his first thought of the morning, grab a Pop Tart on the way out so he wouldn't starve driving to the surf contest. He was still running on auto-pilot by the time he had backed his car out of the driveway and headed towards Jay's house to pick him up. A slight breeze blew a strand of his bed matted hair across his face, bringing with it the mixed scent of stale pot smoke and Alex's perfume. Memories of last nights' concert and afterward came flooding back to him. Shit! He thought what's wrong with me? I have a great date with a hot girl, who lives by herself- she asks me to come in and I say '_I have to get some sleep'?_ With that realization, he pulled to a stop in front of Jay's house and commenced banging his forehead on the steering wheel.

With his usual impeccable timing, Jay chose that moment to stow his surfboard in the back of Stacy's car and jump into the front seat. "What the hell is that, Dude? Is it like a new technique to focus or are you pre-hurting yourself for when you fall off your board?" Jay looked at Stacy like he had quite possibly lost his mind.

"You would not believe me even if I told you, which I'm not going to." Stacy said dejectedly.

"OK then, let's just start our happy trails," replied Jay, his mind already bouncing to a new subject. In this case it was the Pop Tart he found underneath him on the passenger seat. "Damn, Stacy can't you tell your Mom I don't like strawberry?" he groused, helping himself to a bite.

"Jayboy, gimme that Pop Tart! Get your own breakfast, that's mine!" he said testily leaning over to grab the prized pastry.

"Stacy, Stacy" Jay said with mock disapproval as Stacy's hair wafted the unusual (for Stacy) scent of weed in his direction. "What has become of you, arriving at my house reeking of drugs, banging your head and unwilling to share food with your friend and surf mate?"

"I got home late from the Allman Brothers concert last night, that's all," Stacy said, unwilling to say or even to think about last night in any more detail.

"What, did they suck?" Jay persisted with his uncanny knack for knowing what to say to bug his friend.

"Nah, they were great and I even got a tee shirt autographed," Stacy brightened slightly at that memory.

"Hmmm, then what could be bothering Stacy? Oh I know! He must have had a date with him. Now the question is what would bother him more- did his date suck or maybe she wouldn't suck; which one would give Stacy the blues on Allman Brothers night?" Jay leered in Stacy's direction.

"Jay, since you seem to be making up your own version of my night, I don't think I need to even be here."

"Fine, you drive and I'll figure the details out by myself. Don't tell me you're such a loser you went by yourself?" Jay was like a dog with a bone on this topic.

"No I didn't go by myself, but I am the one that pissed me off." Stacy replied slowly and cryptically.

"So who was riding shotgun while you were busy pissing yourself off?"

The more Stacy thought about last night, the more he wanted to talk about it. He knew Jay had a heart under that snarky exterior, Stacy just needed to dig through it to find his friend to bounce his thoughts off of. "Jayboy if you really want to know what happened to me last night, you got to stop busting my balls and listen. You think you might be able to do that?" Stacy asked sincerely and yet a little sharply.

Jay wasn't at all as stupid as he often passed himself off to be, and he knew how to be a friend when one was needed. "Sure Stacy, just think of me as a priest," Jay said with sincerity in his eyes that had not quite reached his lips yet.

"I took Alex to the concert…"

"Niiice!" Jay nodded with heightened interest.

"Jay, could you be a priest with a vow of silence?" Stacy asked exasperated.

Jay folded his hands in a praying motion in front of his mouth by way of an answer.

"So I got the autographed shirt because Alex knew one of the roadies. In fact she said her parents worked with a few bands, and it kinda sounded from what Ian – he's this roadie – said that she might be tight with Led Zeppelin," recounted Stacy.

"Cool!" Jay blurted, "so that sounds all good; hot girl, cool friends, why the head banging?"

"Well when I drove her home, she sorta said I could come in," Stacy wasn't sure how much info to share with Jay.

"Even cooler! So that's why you got home late. But again why are you bummed? Oh-oh! Did Stacy have some trouble in the sack? Oh – don't worry, it happens to everyone – I mean it's never happened to me of course, but I hear it happens to everyone!" Jay cackled.

"No way, Jay you're an idiot! And you're supposed to be silent!" Stacy himself fumed silently for a minute regretting his decision to confide in his _friend_.

"Alright, alright, chill" Jay said trying to make amends, "Sorry; I'm just fuckin with ya. Come on, tell me what happened."

"I told her I had to go home and go to sleep so I could come here this morning." Stacy blurted.

Jay's whole body shook spasmodically with the effort it took him not to shout out anything mean to Stacy. He worked hard to suppress a hundred snide comments that flew into his mind. Sadly shaking his head, all he allowed himself was an "Ohhh dude!"

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot. And I don't even know why I said it," admitted Stacy miserably.

"And you don't even respect yourself in the morning," Jay couldn't keep that one from escaping.

"I guess I was just kinda surprised, you know I usually have to work up to that point with girls."

Jay made the supreme effort and shifted to supportive friend mode. "OK, so that was just last night, and she's definitely into you, so you call her today to check in. You know, sorta get back onto your track with chicks." _Also known as the slow lane, Jay thought to himself._

"She probably thinks I'm the biggest dork ever." Stacy moaned.

"Nah, chicks think shit like that is _so sweet_," Jay stated with certainty.

As they pulled into the parking lot for the surf contest Stacy told Jay "If you say anything about this to anybody I'll fucking kill you."

"Hey, I'm a priest, remember? You're secrets safe with me." Jay smiled sincerely at his friend. "But if Alex isn't in to you anymore, tell her I'll bang her."

"Hey, you're a priest, remember? Vow of chastity?" Stacy aimed a friendly punch at the smirking blonde.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. Your kind words are becoming more and more addictive! As always I don't have any rights to the real people mentioned, only the made up ones you don't recognize.

Meanwhile back at Alex's….

She awoke to the sound of something pinging against her window pane. Why would anyone be throwing things at her window she thought sleepily? Learning from her past rude awakenings, Alex tugged on a pair of yellow terrycloth shorts and a light green halter top she found near her bed. She headed for the front door figuring she would probably find Jay Adams throwing things at her house, since Stacy had so definitely had to go surfing today.

"Did you ever hear of knocking on the door? Why are you throwing things at my house, Jay?" Alex yelled testily as she opened the door.

"Nope, not Jay, chica, better than that radical little rat you get the Mad Dog. Trust me you won't be disappointed!" Tony beamed an excited smile in her direction. He put down the handful of pebbles he had been flicking at her window and picked up a carton of eggs by his Vans' clad feet. "Jayboy told us you had a pool that needs to be ridden, so here we are."

Alex noticed a handful of kids milling around behind Tony, some of whom looked vaguely familiar from the Zephyr shop. He introduced them as they filed through her door: "this is Bob, we call him Bullet 'cause he's so fast;" he said of a blond boy with a grin that practically split his face.

"Hey Alex, digging the wheels, pool's straight through out the back?" Bob was focused on skating, not socializing this morning.

"This here is Red Dog, 'cause of, well, his hair," Tony waved his hand in the direction of a tall red head.

"You can call me Red Dog or Jim, whatever you like. Thanks for letting us skate your pool," Jim nodded and smiled in a friendly way as he passed through.

Alex returned the smile and waved him through, realizing there was no way to stem this tide. The next person heading for the door was a bit of a revelation- a skater girl among Z-Boyz.

"Hi, I'm Peggy," she said smiling broadly, "Sorry about invading so early!"

"Peggy here is our one and only chick Dogtowner on the team, wait'll you see her rip!" Tony said obviously bestowing his highest compliment on Peggy.

"Hi Peggy, I'm Alex, nice to meet you. Please tell me they didn't tag you with a "dog" nickname. Cause like I'm thinking Red Dog, Mad Dog, female dog …that would make you a bitch, I think, and you sure don't look like one!" Alex caught Peggy's eye and hoped she would get the joke she intended.

Thankfully Peggy was on the same wavelength and cracked up saying, "No, but thanks for thinking it up for them, now I'll never hear the end of it."

"I'm Wentzle Ruml and my name's funny enough not to need a nickname," deadpanned yet another cute blond boy heading for the pool.

"OK then, Wentzle Ruml, enjoy the pool" Alex said to his passing figure.

There was just one person left standing with Tony, a pretty Latina girl that seemed to be the only person more interested in Alex than her pool. She stood on the stoop doing the classic girl to girl size up and said in just a slightly brittle voice, "Hi, I'm Blanca, Tony's girlfriend," slipping her arm through his for emphasis.

"Hi, Blanca, welcome!" Alex said warmly, having learned long ago not to stir up the possessive jealousies of the local womenfolk, so to speak. "I see you're not carrying a skateboard, does this mean I'm lucky enough to have somebody to hang out with while they're rippin' it up?"

"Hell yeah," answered Blanca, anxious to check out the new girl in Dogtown. "Come on Tony" she tugged his arm towards the back of the house.

"Easy girl, you're bouncing the eggs around," groused Tony, handing the carton to Alex. "Jayboy said definitely to bring you eggs. So, umm enjoy!" Tony looked at her confusedly. "Whatever!" he shrugged, "Gonna hit that pool."

His departure left Alex and Blanca standing by the door looking at the carton of eggs.

"You've been hanging out with Jay?" quizzed Blanca.

Simultaneously Alex offered, "how about some breakfast? I seem to have some fresh eggs. Maybe you can help me figure out why."

The two girls walked into the kitchen and started both breakfast and the slow tango of trying to find out about each other while working through their suspicions. Alex volunteered: "I'm guessing these eggs must be Jay's idea of a joke. He scared the hell out of me the other day by showing up uninvited to skate my pool first thing in the morning. Then he had the nerve to ask me to make him breakfast – eggs specifically." Alex spread her hands out helplessly, raised her eyebrows and quizzed Blanca, "is he always busting chops like that?"

"Yeah, Jay's pretty radical in everything he does, but you know a lot of girls dig that shit." Blanca opined looking Alex over trying to judge if she was one of those girls. "_My boyfriend_ _Tony_, doesn't need to be like that, he let's his skating do his talking."

OK, thought Alex, I got the concept that Tony's your boyfriend; you don't need to show me your tattoo. Still it would be nice to have girl friends to hang with here in Dogtown, and so far she hadn't even seen many. So she decided to make the effort; "Yeah, I thought you two make a cute couple."

That simple compliment put Blanca at ease and the two girls settled into your standard gossipy get-to- know-you. Blanca seemed to be putting Jay forward as a good candidate to get with, probably because she knew none of her homegirls were that interested in him. She detailed his love life and all the girls who came and went.

Alex listened with interest but really felt she didn't need Jay's whole scorecard. "Jay brought over another guy, Stacy, the other morning, is he a friend of yours too?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Ay, yeah Peralta's another story altogether chica! He's so shy he's probably still a virgin!" Blanca laughed.

"He's a virgin?" Alex's jaw dropped despite her effort at nonchalance.

"Nah not really, but I think some girl must have tied him down to get the job done." Blanca chuckled conspiratorially. "I mean, you met him, anything cooking? Like you know it would with Jay? No way. Stacy's not like the other Z-boys, never uses the fact that lots of girls drool over his hair, his blushes. Doesn't seem to close the deal whenever he can, ya know what I mean?" Blanca looked positively baffled.

"Um, maybe he's a gentleman?" Alex put forth tentatively, not exactly liking where this conversation was going. "Maybe he doesn't like girls to, you know, hit on him, take the lead?" She thought back to last night, worried she really might have blown her chances with Stacy.

"Then he's not really from Dogtown, girl," she snorted dismissively.

"Not a pirate" Alex muttered, then put on a happy face and continued in a louder voice, "Thanks for the info, Blanca, why don't we head out back and watch everybody skate?"

Just then the phone rang. Alex's heart jumped, but she wasn't at all sure she even expected Stacy to call after Blanca's revelations. "Let me get that and I'll catch up with you outside."

"Hello?" she answered, hoping to sound more positive than she felt.

"Hey Alex, it's Stacy"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hi Stacy, I wondered if you'd be waist deep in wild waves right about now." Alex did the dance of joy while tethered to her phone.

"Wow, alliterative answers always appreciated," Stacy quipped. "I'm here at the surf contest, signed in and waiting for my heat. How are you doing this morning?"

If the truth was to be told, Alex was trying to find her Zen place that would allow her to continue talking without babbling. "I'm doing good, had a great time last night."

"Yeah, me too, umm sorry I had to bow out so early." Stacy aimed for a breezy tone while leaning his head against the glass wall of the phone booth, eyes closed, willing her to be OK with it.

Alex stifled a sigh of relief, sensing that Stacy wasn't blaming her for any date derailment. "Oh, no problem, I understand you had to get out there early. In fact, I ended up getting up pretty early myself…"

"Taking up surfing?" Stacy cut in.

"No such death wish on my part. Remind me to tell you my views on sharks and the food chain. No actually there were pebbles…"

"Alex" Stacy stated in mock grave tones, "We do not mention dangers of the deep to friends about to participate in water sports." Stacy was happily surprised by how easy it was for him to get back into their joking rhythm with Alex.

"Sorry, bad cheerleader form?" Alex too was falling into an easy repartee, and he did say they were friends – that can't be bad.

"No, you got a great form for a cheerleader. Why'd you say you got up? Something about pebbles? Did you want to catch the Flintstones over breakfast?" Stacy flirted and teased.

"Ha ha, thanks, now I'm gonna have the Flintstones' theme song stuck in my head all day. No, Tony Alva, Blanca and some of your skating buddies were throwing pebbles at my window, they're out back now."

Stacy was somehow strangely discomforted by the thought of the Z-boys invading Alex's house without him around. Well at least Jay was with him. "Don't let them…"

A metallic recorded voice came on the phone line interrupting with: "twenty-five cents, please deposit twenty-five cents for the next three minutes." "Oh crap, I don't have any more change"

Stacy muttered.

Alex heard the phone booth door scrape open and him yell, "Jay, got any change, gimme a quarter." In the distance she heard Jay's reply: "Dude, do I ever have any money? And even if I did, I'm in a wet suit, where would I put it?"

Stacy's voice returned to the phone, "Alex, sorry we're gonna get cut off. I'll call …." BEEP

The line went dead. (A/N Kind of like the prehistoric version of dropped cell calls)

Well, I guess that was reassuring overall, pondered Alex, even if it left a few unanswered questions. Don't let them what? You'll call me when? Get a grip, girl. You had one date with this guy; it's not like you to sweat the details._ Don't worry 'bout a thing. Cause every little thing gonna be alright. This is my message to you-u-u. _ She sang herself a few bars of Three Little Birds, her favorite Bob Marley song. She didn't even realize she was singing out loud until she heard Tony's voice behind her.

"Marley, cool. Tell me where your bathroom is and I'll be back out in a minute with a spliff Bob would be proud of; we'll light up."

"Right at the end of the hall, and you don't need to bring back a joint, I think I could just inhale my hair at this point." Alex said, still a little surprised by his presence.

"Inhale your hair?" Tony looked at her like she probably had already inhaled too much of something.

"Sorry," she smiled at his confusion, "I was at an Allman Brothers concert last night, and I got enough smoke left in my hair to make any Rasta feel at home."

Tony crossed the room to her in a flash, _damn these Z boys are athletic she thought_, and buried his face in her hair. "Hah, that ain't nothin' compared to what collects in my hair," he laughed shaking his mop of curls in her face. "Allmans eh? You know Stacy went to that show too." He was still standing very close to her, scanning her face for a reaction to his statement.

Alex's face must have confirmed what Tony was looking to find out, even though she really was more worried about Blanca's inevitable arrival looking for _her boyfriend_. It would not do to have her come in and see Alex and Tony hair to hair, no matter how innocent the situation really was.

"Yeah, I know he went" she said noncommittally, "soo, bathroom's right down the hall. I'll see you outside."

Tony raised his eyebrows and snorted a little in amusement, "Soo, Peralta, huh?" as he sauntered away.

Gossip moves faster than skateboards around here, thought Alex as she grabbed some sodas and a bag of chips and walked towards her back door. Sure enough, she nearly walked into Blanca coming in to check on Tony's whereabouts. "Just sent your boyfriend down the hall to the bathroom, how about a soda?" Alex headed off the inquisition.

"No thanks, I'll just go and check on Tony," Blanca said moving down the hall.

Dogtown people really see bathrooms as a great threat, necessitating backup; Alex surmised as she went out with her food and drink offerings. She put them down on a little table in the backyard and started watching the skating. Peggy was the first one out of the pool after pulling off a few carves that elicited hoots and hollers from the other skaters. "That looked terrific, Peggy" Alex complimented "How bout some soda or chips?"

"Gnarly," said Peggy, "but didn't anyone tell you if you feed the Dogtown boys, you'll never get rid of them?"

"I'd run inside and lock my doors, but Tony's already in there, Blanca too, oddly."

Peggy laughed at that, "She tries to keep him on a short leash, but it's a full time job. Knowing Tony, they won't be out for a while, not if you've got a spare room or closet."

"Grreat, now I'm running a no-tell motel." Alex answered. "So what about you Peggy, can I sign you up for our one hour honeymoon suite?"

"Nah, I'm in it for the skating, not the skaters, though the parties are pretty rad too." Peggy said happily.

"Yeah Tony offered to join me in a joint as soon as he came in before." Alex remembered.

"That's all he offered to join you in? He usually hits on anything that moves; I think it's a reflex with that boy." Peggy said as matter-of-factly as if she was commenting on the weather.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll remember to remain motionless next time I see him. It doesn't seem fair to increase Blanca's workload." Alex smirked.

"Oh-oh, here they come." Peggy whispered, nudging Alex. "Freeze!"

Tony and Blanca (busily fixing her hair and lip gloss) looked at the two girls frozen like statues in front of them, trying not to shake too much with laughter. "You know you're right, you don't need to get high." He said shaking his head with amusement.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next week made Alex a lady in waiting. She waited for the phone to ring, alternately hoping it was Stacy with an offer of companionship or Ian with an offer of employment; or even points east (NYC/London) with news of her "extended family". Stacy had called back after the surf contest, but only to let her know apologetically that he was going to have to work overtime this week to put together the money to enter the Del Mar contest. She unpacked some more and shopped around the second hand stores hoping to furnish her house a little more on her limited budget. When she finally did come across a comfy black velvet couch she liked, she realized she had no way to get it home. I'm gonna need a car; and to get a car, I'm gonna need a job, and to get to that job I'm gonna need a car…her thoughts went round and round like a Z boy in a pool. Thinking of that budget crunch, she found herself sitting on the curb outside the second-hand store scanning the want ads in the newspaper.

"Look at this, only a little while in Dogtown and you're already hanging out in the gutter, I'm proud of you girl, I knew you'd fit in."

Alex knew it could be only one person; "Good morning Jay, is this your personal gutter or can anyone park here?"

"Mi gutter es su gutter," Jay said magnanimously, rolling to a stop and neatly popping his skateboard into his arms as he sat down next to her.

Alex went back to looking at her newspaper as Jay leaned into her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"There's your problem, you gotta start with the funnies, maybe Hager the Horrible, forget the want ads. Hager's cool, always raping and pillaging and shit, Charlie Brown's a pussy, I mean if someone kept moving your football every time you went to kick it-wouldn't you just kick 'em in the head? And Family Circle, who lives like that?" Jay gave his reviews of the comics.

In spite of her better instincts, Alex felt cheered up by Jay's commentary, especially looking right over her shoulder into Jay's remarkably amiable smile. "Yeah, the Family Circle kids never seem to sit in the gutter, Mom and Dad are always looking out for them. Snoopy, now he's seen his share of gutters, especially when he's the WWI flying ace."

Jay held his skateboard at arms length in front of him like an airplane rudder and made plane sounds, "rrrgghh, ready for takeoff!"

She nudged him with her elbow and smiled, "Unfortunately, I can't fly away now that we're done with the comics, I gotta go back to the want ads."

"Bummer" said Jay sympathetically, "I gotta find some way to make money too so my Mom won't have to work the stupid factory jobs she always gets."

"Nah, you still gotta be thinking "Family Circle", you know, Mom and Dad taking care of _you_, I mean, how old are you anyway?" Alex questioned, thinking about her life-until recently.

"I'm gonna be 16," Jay stated, subconsciously sitting up taller, "How old are you?"

"Oh I'm 18," Alex said, nodding definitively.

"Bullshit"

"How can you say that? You don't know!" Alex sputtered.

"Yeah, I can, I'm pretty damn good at reading chicks-you're not 18, you're not used to _not_ being in the _Family Circle_ kind of life, you're not as tough as you pretend to be, you're not a virgin and you're not telling the whole story about what brought you to Dogtown," Jay said looking both sure of himself and pretty self satisfied with knocking her for a loop. "I could guess your weight too if you'd like."

"I wouldn't like! Maybe you should get a job as carnie, making up fortunes about people, because you got no insight into my life!" Alex hissed, starting to get up.

"Chill out!" Jay said holding her shoulder firmly down preventing her from getting up, "If I'm so wrong, there's no need to get so upset huh? You're an 18 year old virgin, tough as nails, ready, willing and able to take care of herself. OK? Now what kind of work are you looking for?" Jay's face betrayed nothing but interest in her plight.

Alex exhaled deeply and stared daggers at him. How could one 15 year old brat be so annoying, so perceptive, so right, so repellant and so exciting all at the same time? "Bartending- my parents put the money they had earned into buying a pub in New York. I know how to do it, and the money's usually pretty good." She looked challengingly into his eyes.

Jay leaned back into her shoulder and picked up the discarded want ads, "I think you'd be good at bartending, Alex, let's see if there's anything promising in here. If there isn't we could talk to Skip, I mean if anybody knows drinking around here, he's the man."

Alex was beginning to get whiplash from Jay's attitude swings, but what he said made sense, and he seemed remarkably sincere while scanning the ads.

He dismissed a few ads with brief comments like "dive bar, just for kooks, only dirty old men" and Alex had to admit it was good to have some local insight. "Ooh-titty bar-what do you think?" Jay smirked, recoiling from the punch he knew was coming.

Once again, Alex found herself smiling despite herself, "You are an asshole, you know that right?"

"Is this how you won over my buddy Stacy, with sweet talk and compliments?" Jay pushed.

"Oh, so you're saying I won him over?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Ummmm, I'm saying let's go talk to Skip about bartending jobs," Jay demurred, sensing he had crossed the bros versus hos line.

"Probably a good idea," Alex flashed him a smile, knowing she had at last gotten the better of him temporarily.

"115" Jay burbled as she walked towards the Zephyr shop.

"Huh, oh guessing my weight, right?" Alex answered; amazed she was on the same wavelength as him.

"You know it girl." Jay smiled smugly at her.

"Not a bad guess about the weight, but Jay, believe me I am 18 and… I never claimed I was a virgin" she stuck her tongue out at him and kept walking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N Just realized the comic I was referring to in Chapter 14 is Family Circus, not Family Circle. Sorry, live and learn. On with the story…

Stacy finally got the chance to call Alex again late Thursday night. As he had said in his abbreviated call from the surf contest, he had been working all the shifts he could at Venice Noodle to put together money for Del Mar. In between, he'd been practicing so he wouldn't look like a total kook when he got there. This left him plenty of time while bussing tables to over think what he should say when he did get to talk to her. If he asked her out for Friday night, it'd have to be late, after work. What if she asked him in again? He (they) would once again have to get up early on Saturday to enter Del Mar. This sounded perilously close to the scenario that gave him so much trouble last week. Not goin' there again, he snorted to himself, at least not with the same outcome. No, he decided, better to just shoot the breeze on the phone and make plans to pick her up Saturday morning. Now, I've got nowhere to be on Sunday morning, he thought to himself with a secret smile that his boss attributed to his new found work ethic. I've already confessed to _my priest_, Father Jayboy; this week so Sunday morning's definitely freed up.

"Hello?" Alex turned down Johnny Carson hosting the Tonight Show and answered the phone. Judging by the late hour she thought it might be someone from NYC. She was surprised to hear Stacy's voice.

"Hi Alex," he said very softly, stretching the phone cord into his room and away from his parents' TV viewing. For a minute he heard Johnny Carson doing a joke about Jimmy Carter from both the receiver and his own living room. "Hey I got stereo on Carson," he marveled into the phone. "Too bad he never really has any cool bands on; you gotta stay up for Tom Snyder for that."

"Stacy, what are you talking about?" Alex laughed, "Did you almost wake me up to talk about your TV reception?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired and it kinda freaked me out when I heard Johnny in Sense-Around. My parents are watching him too."

"Yeah, we all go to bed with Johnny every night," Alex agreed. "So what's up?"

"Well I don't want you to forget all about me and spend all your time with Johnny, so I hope you're still into going to Del Mar with me on Saturday? Ya know I really was looking forward to the whole cheerleader thing." Stacy's words came out in an excited rush.

"Been thinking about the cheerleader thing, eh?" Alex answered with a leer that could be heard right down the telephone wire.

Stacy blushed and was glad you couldn't see over the telephone, "Working nonstop at Venice Noodle doesn't really require a lot of mental gymnastics; it gives a guy a lot of time to think about more important things, umm like you. So what have you been doing all week?"

Alex smiled to herself, Stacy really did know how to make a girl feel important. "Oh just the same old stuff, looking for work, trying to get my house together."

"How's the job search going? Did Ian come up with anything at the place he mentioned?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm still hoping. I ran into Jay the other day and he had Skip look over the want ads with me, figuring he'd be the go-to guy for bartending knowledge. Nothing looked real promising to him either, but he said he'd keep an ear to the ground. I'm not sure in Skip's case if he meant he'd keep looking for jobs or if he figures he'll fall down soon." Alex said lightheartedly.

"Well it's gotta help to have more people looking, and for sure Skip is the guy who might know of something local. And Jay's got a good heart under all his crap, if he says he'll help you, he'll really try, at least that's how I've always found him," Stacy weighed in with his opinion.

"I was kinda surprised when I talked to him, he mentioned something about getting a job so his Mom doesn't have to work the lousy one she has and then he said he was only 15. It seemed odd and not like the Jay I had met before," Alex confided.

"No, that sounds like Jay, just the side that sometimes slips out when he's sober and happens to feel like telling the truth. His Mom, Philaine, is a doll and Jay's really tight with her but she's a long time partyer; and I think sometimes it's like living with a buddy, not being raised by a Mom for Jay," Stacy divulged.

"Kinda chaotic at home huh?" Alex replied, "That would explain a lot." Privately she was thinking that she now knew somewhat more about Jay's home life than Stacy's own. What were they doing talking about Jay? Not that she wasn't interested in the info. "Anyway, Jay and Skip mentioned a party at the Zephyr shop tomorrow night and I was thinking about going. Any chance I might see you there?" Alex was a great believer in asking for what you wanted.

"Party at the Zephyr Shop hmm" Stacy repeated less than enthusiastically. This definitely threw a kink into his well thought out plans. A) he usually didn't like the parties at Zephyr all that much; B) if they got together tomorrow night-it's right back to that late night/stay over/get up early thing he had been planning to sidestep. And then again, C) he didn't want Alex to go by herself; he knew she could handle herself – it was more the other Z-Boys getting a chance to _handle her_ that he worried about. Especially since Jay had invited her and Alex seemed to be taking an interest in his life. This sucks! He thought.

"If you're working that night, I guess I'll just look forward to seeing you Saturday for the Del Mar contest" Alex said neutrally, meaning to give him and easy way out, since he didn't sound excited about the prospect of the Zephyr party.

"Yeah I do have to work all Friday night," Stacy took the out, not being able to immediately come up with any better answer. "Besides Zephyr parties tend to get a little….out there."

"So I should be aware of the nearest safety exit at all times?" Alex joked.

"_If_ you decide to go at all" Stacy said a bit too quickly.

"I, umm, guess I'll play it by ear, you know see how I feel tomorrow night," Alex replied cautiously, not sure how to interpret Stacy's answer. Was that warning or possessiveness edging into his voice?

"I'll let you go, Carson's almost over." Stacy said, trying to bring the conversation to a close on a lighter note. "Sweet dreams"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zephyr Shop – Friday Night

Alex heard the music blaring as soon as she turned onto the block-Jimi Hendrix's Fire, a sexy, fun party song. Alright then, that bodes well for her decision to check out the party. She had put on a Rolling Stones T shirt that she had "re-designed" herself. Actually she had taken the standard Stones tongue logo shirt, slashed up both sides and laced them back together with red satin ribbon. The neckline was cut down a little and again whipstiched with the same iridescent ribbon. She had been pretty pleased with the effect and thrown the shirt on over some tight blue jean bell bottoms and matching candy apple red platforms. She pulled open the door to the shop unleashing a barrage of Jimi and smoke.

"Hey chica, welcome to party central," Tony said hugging her like they were the oldest of friends. Throwing an arm around her shoulder he led her toward the counter, currently serving as a bar. "Have a drink, make yourself at home. You remember a lot of these guys from your pool," gesturing genially at the crowd with his drink, not making any actual introductions.

Alex figured right away that Tony had gotten a good head start on partying, not that the other party goers were slacking off in that department. A cluster of Z-Boys and their girls on the right were swaying/stumbling in a chemically altered version of dancing. Further back a couch was lined with couples who had moved off the make shift dance floor and onto phase two. She thought she recognized the back of Red Dog's head either trying to resuscitate or maybe swallow a petite girl.

"Bitchin' party, huh? Glad ya came down!" Tony pulled her closer to him to shout over the din. "What kind of beer do you want?"

"I brought a bottle a wine with me; you think there's a cork screw around?" Alex held up an ignored brown bag.

"Other than the ones on my head?" Tony pulled one of his curls out in a _boinggg _motion, laughed at his own quip and grabbed her hand and led her behind the counter to search through Skip's supplies for one.

Like a heat seeking missile homing in on its target, Blanca parted the crowd and headed for Tony. "What are you doing, honey?" she asked her boyfriend with her eyes firmly trained on Alex.

Tony popped his head above the counter and pointing to his ears like he was having trouble hearing, said to Blanca; "I don't know, Alex here was whining about getting screwed."

Both girls looked at him totally aghast, and then quickly turned their gaze to each other; Blanca's eyes narrowing, Alex's widening in surprise.

Tony took this all in and pounded the counter like he had just perpetrated the best joke ever. "Blanca baby, just kidding!" Holding up the bottle of wine he continued: "Alex was _w(h)ining_ about finding her a _cork screw_ for this bottle. Lighten up, girls, it's a party!"

Alex moved into damage control mode; "Blanca, I gotta give you all the credit in the world! How you keep up with your man, damn, I could never. Besides I'm really glad you're here, I was hoping you could introduce me to the other girls around here."

"Yeah, eh sure," Blanca replied, sounding like her party was pooped. "Tony said you hooked up with Stacy, where's he?"

"He had to work tonight."

"So-you are with him?" Blanca looked more interested by the minute.

"He's a nice guy and we've hung out a little, I guess we'll see how things go." Alex confirmed.

"Yeah, you should stick with him, he's a good catch, you know with the car and job and all." Blanca looked pleased that Alex seemed to be off the market. "Let's see if any of my girls are around," she said scanning the crowd. "That's Kathy Alva dancing in the blue shirt, she's Tony's sister, so we're real tight. And Peggy's around somewhere, probably out by Tiki." Looking toward the back of the shop, the girls eyes lit on Jay talking to two very young girls by the door to the bathroom. "They must be Jay's latest victims, don't know their names, but probably he doesn't either, so whatever."

(A/N In this story Kathy doesn't have the history with Stacy/Jay she had in the movie-sorry just too complicated for me)

Catching sight of the bathroom and the always present line for it, Alex chose to make her exit: "Blanca, I'm gonna hit the bathroom, I'll catch up with you later." Alex sauntered towards the bathroom and in front of it, Jay.

"Hey hot stuff! I thought you were gonna be like your old man and stay away from parties," Jay said with a big smile.

"My _old man_?" Alex arched her eyebrows at him. "If you mean my dad, he's been gone a while now and he always loved a good party. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends, Jay?" Alex turned her gaze on the two young blonde girls.

"Sure, friends meet Alex, Alex friends" Jay smiled back, not missing a beat.

Luckily, the door to the bathroom opened at that point and the confused girls scooted in, giggling to themselves. That left Jay standing, hands scrunched into the front pockets of his jeans looking at Alex. "Decided to come see me even without Stacy, I see?"

"Decided to take up your offer to check out a party, for sure, and I see now you made the offer to the local Girl Scout troop, too," Alex said nodding her head towards the girls in the bathroom.

Jay let out a snort of laughter and replied, "Yeah trying to help them with their sex education badge."

Now it was Alex's turn to laugh, "Oh please, you'd be so lucky if one of them let you touch the straps on her Maidenform training bra."

Jay looked completely serious, as if she had touched on something he had given a great deal of thought to: "What's up with _training bras_? What the hell is it they're supposed to be training those tiny titties to do?"

"Duh, they're training those tiny buds to blossom into the full fruits of womanhood!" Alex responded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Thanks for clearing that up and I gotta say, you've got some lovely ripe fruits there yourself. You know like Steve Miller says, really love your peaches, like to shake your tree'." Jay made an exaggerated leer down Alex's shirt.

Alex realized this was the time either to get really bent out of shape with Jay's banter, or laugh it off. She chose the latter. "Quit making me laugh, Farmer Jay, my peaches are out of season, definitely not harvest time tonight. I really hafta go to the bathroom, any chance your little mosquito bit friends will be out any time soon?"

"They're just making themselves beautiful for me, I guess," Jay said. "See you tomorrow at Del Mar? Stacy said you talked him into entering, that's a good thing, he should be there." Jay leaned in abruptly and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Don't let those peaches rot before they get picked."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N As always, thanks to all who have read and reviewed, your comments encourage and inspire.

The day of the Del Mar contest dawned bright and clear. The kind of day that confirms what the world thinks of California. A day full of blonds and sunshine and promise. Stacy arrived in one of his striped shirts, white jeans and Vans, fitting right into the scenario. Alex followed him out to his car, blinking in the morning sunlight.

"So are you nervous?" she asked scanning his face.

"Nah, not really," Stacy exhaled, "I been practicing, I know I can do pretty good; it's just that it feels weird not to be part of the team. Besides, it's about a two hour drive down to Del Mar, I got plenty time to worry."

"I know you're gonna rock this competition," Alex reached over and squeezed Stacy's knee encouragingly. "Two hour drive, huh? I think any good cheerleader could keep your spirits up for that long, but we're gonna need donuts and coffee to keep up my energy level."

"That we can do," Stacy said pulling into a donut shop for supplies. "I'm sorry I've been all about work and practice for awhile, didn't mean to ignore you." Stacy wrapped his arms around her waist while standing behind her in line.

"That's OK, I'm feeling much less ignored now," Alex said contentedly reaching back to stroke the side of his face as he snuggled his chin into her shoulder.

"After I finish this contest…."

"After you _win _this contest, positive thinking – you know, rah rah" Alex interjected.

"Alright, if you say so, after I _win _this contest, I promise I'll make it up to you. What would you like?" Stacy asked.

"What would I like you to do? You mean to make it up to me?" Alex flustered at such a direct question.

"Umm, I kinda meant what kind of donut, let's start with that," Stacy laughed at her confusion and nodded his head toward the waiting donut clerk.

"OH! Glazed, please and coffee with half & half." Alex shook her head and laughed, thankful she hadn't blurted out any of the X rated answers she was thinking Stacy could do to make it up to her.

"Hey you're blushing! Cut that out, that's my move!" Stacy teased. "Hmm…what could you have been thinking?"

"Until this contest is over buddy, you're an athlete in training; no fraternizing with the cheerleaders!"

"Yes Ma'am! Back to driving then," Stacy checked his watch while getting back in the car.

"We gonna be in time?" Alex hoped her breakfast break wasn't going to make them late.

"Sure, just figuring how many hours before we can fraternize," Stacy winked at her.

Del Mar

They pulled into a real carnival atmosphere, kids and parents, balloons, lots of people sitting on hay bales, middle of the road music crackling through tinny speakers. The only thing marring the ambiance as they walked towards the contestants check in table was some pushing and shoving by some registrants, apparently line jumpers. Everything seemed copasetic by the time they signed in though, and Stacy got his official number, # 747 like the plane. Alex considered that a good omen, he was going to take off. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand excitedly, "let's go check out the competition warming up."

Passing by a large flat section of urethane coated plywood, Stacy whistled through his teeth; "Not a bank or bump in sight, not what we're used to. That's OK though, I been practicing a lot of 360's, that should do me right."

Alex was impressed with Stacy's focus on the matter at hand; he had thought it through, practiced and now he was going to do well. Skip's dismissal of him was completely wrong; Alex could feel it in her bones. It was like when she watched great rock bands, they knew they had the goods, whether or not you had ever heard their song before, they knew they were gonna rock you.

They heard a familiar voice behind them confirming Stacy's thoughts: "What are we gonna do with this fucking tabletop?" Red Dog wondered. They were adrift in Z-Boys suddenly, each welcoming Stacy as a brother _pirate_.

Stacy and Alex took their places on the hay bales on the edge of the Zephyr riders, Stacy included in all but team shirt. The contest started off with other great skaters, but their style was total kook- old school tricks and gymnastics. Jay was the first Z-Boy up, and from the opening notes of Black Sabbath's Iron Man, the crowd was on notice they were in for something new.

Stacy leaned into Alex's ear giving running commentary; "Jay's incredible! I've never even seen him do some of that stuff before. He just goes with his own flow."

Next came Tony, riding with an intensity only he could manage, Berts, 360's you name it, he did it with style. Amid all the whoops and hollers of the crowd, the judges had to grudgingly put him into first place.

Then it was Stacy's turn. Giving Alex a tight smile and her thigh a quick squeeze, he started his well rehearsed routine with his own brand of intensity and polish. It was yet another run that appeared flawless and very well received by the crowd, inspiring the judges to move him into a tie with Tony for first place. He skated off and into the cheers of the Zephyr team.

In the midst of all the congratulations, an official barged up to Stacy and said "You're disqualified! You touched the course with your hand."

Stacy argued his case rationally, noting that everybody touched the course. Tony on the other hand, flipped out and started screaming at the official, insults were exchanged, punches flew, Skip joined in; and when the dust cleared Tony was out, Stacy stayed in.

Just as Alex had hoped and expected, Stacy won first place in the free style competition. You could tell by the light that shone in his eyes and smile that he felt vindicated as he accepted his trophy. Jay stayed true to character too, nabbing a third place trophy for his innovative run and promptly grabbing the trophy girl for a big kiss.

But for Stacy the best was yet to come. After the contest Skip himself complimented Stacy on his ride and asked if he wanted to get something to eat with the team. At least that's how Alex heard it and it seemed simple enough. But Stacy got in the car elated, not about winning mind you, but about being called 'bro' by an overaged, burnout surfer. Boys and their bonding rituals, she thought bemusedly. Dinner at some local diner with the team brought even sweeter vindication in the form of the coveted dark blue Zephyr team shirt. Stacy had at last been pronounced a 'pirate' by Skip.

The ride home flew by thanks to Stacy's high spirits and a new mix tape he sheepishly debuted as Winners Circle Songs. When they pulled up to Alex's house he said "This day has been too good to end, I just want it go on and on. You up for continuing the party?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come on in, I got something just for this occasion." Alex said leading him into the house.

"Oh please, please God, let it be the cheerleader outfit," Stacy giggled under his breath.

"Well it's bubbly and fun, but sorry the cheerleader thing wasn't exactly literal."

"Bum me out why don't you?" Stacy groused while Alex disappeared into the kitchen.

She returned carrying a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses. "The drink of champions, I believe."

"Wow, no one ever bought me champagne before, you were sure enough about me to go and do that?" Stacy held her hips and looked into her eyes, genuinely touched.

"I told you that you were as good or better than any skater I had ever seen, pirate or not," She smiled up into his eyes and took a step closer.

Stacy softly caressed her cheek, sliding his hand into her hair and pulling her lips to his. This kiss was different than the ones before; soft and lingering yet yearning for more as his tongue gently parted her lips then slowly explored her willing mouth. After what seemed both like just an instant and a lifetime, their mouths parted leaving Alex reeling. She recovered her senses enough to say, "Anyway, if by some miscarriage of justice, you hadn't won, I figured I could still get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"And it would be ungentlemanly of me to upset a lady's plans!" He looked around for somewhere to sit.

"Come out on the patio, I did manage to buy one new piece of furniture." Alex led him out to her new purchase – a hammock. "Couches were a bit hard to transport without a car but voila! Hammocks you can roll up and take with you."

"Looks comfy to me, so long as we both fit on it." POP! Stacy poured them each a bubbling glass of champagne.

"Here's to the Bahne-Cadillac Freestyle Champion," toasted Alex.

Stacy clinked glasses, "And to my lovely cheerleader, with or without her uniform," waggling his eyebrows.

They sat down hip to hip on the hammock, which doing what it's supposed to do, pushed them together. Stacy put an arm around her and gave an experimental push with his foot, rocking them gently. "Hey this is pretty cool, but if we're gonna be this mashed together I think we should stretch out."

They lay down side by side, careful not to flip the hammock as they got in. "Getting dumped on the ground would be a definite mood killer," Alex said, nose to nose with Stacy.

"Actually, I think it would take more than that to wreck my mood," Stacy noted putting light kisses on her eyelids, nose and working his way back to her lips. His hand roamed up and down her torso exploring the curves of her chest and hips, eliciting a shiver from Alex. "Are you cold? Do you want a jacket or something?" Stacy asked knowing that wasn't the case.

"No, definitely no jackets, but why don't we take this inside and make it a pajama party?" Alex suggested.

By way of an answer Stacy moved atop her, kissing her long and deep. "Of course, a good night's sleep is important for an athlete."

"Yeah, so you can get that tomorrow," Alex said pulling him towards the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thanks to babigrl875luv, TheHollister, Dawnie-7, Evangeline Rose and CandieBabie30 for R & R. This is short, I know but summer vacations are a wonderful thing!

Alex woke up gradually becoming aware of a weight across her shoulders. Rolling over she realized with a grin that she had been sleeping under the outstretched arm of the Bahne-Cadillac Freestyle Champion. At least that was her best guess based on the beautiful golden hair cascading across the pillow. She was filled with memories of all that happened yesterday and long into the night. Her movements seemed to nudge Stacy towards wakefulness and he tightened his grip on her, spooning up close from behind her.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey yourself," she answered snuggling into his embrace.

"I had an incredible time last night," he breathed into her ear.

"Aww, you say that like its over," she giggled, turning over to reconnect with those luscious lips.

"Yum, breakfast of champions," he said snacking on her bottom lip.

Half an hour later they were untangling themselves from the blankets when the phone started ringing out in the hall. "You gonna get that?" Stacy asked.

"I'm pretty happy right here," Alex stretched languidly, "After all its Sunday morning…uh, afternoon," after a quick check of the clock. "Day of rest ya know."

"Go get it, they're not giving up." Stacy opined, "Besides I'm looking forward to watching you walk away," he grinned mischievously

She rose to the challenge (and out of the bed) and did her best hip swinging sashay towards the door.

"Hello? Yes, this is Alexandra Boylan, who's this?" Oh sure, Ian said he would have a word with you. Sorry I took so long to pick up, I was doing someone um, um something around the house." Come on mouth, don't fail me now, she prayed silently.

Stacy leaned up on his elbow, watching Alex in the doorway, continuing to hear her one side of the phone conversation.

"That's true, Mick, no true rock 'n roller would be too quick this time on Sunday. Yeah my parents have been gone about 6 months now…Thank you; I miss them a lot too. Yep, Robert's going to be in Cali in a few weeks, he's still really having a hard time recuperating from the accident…I would love to come up and talk to you about a job." She glanced at Stacy questioningly, "Come out to see you in Malibu, at the Jolly Roger, tomorrow? Around 5:00?"

Stacy nodded enthusiastically, mouthing "Yeah, I'll take you."

"Sure, I'll be there, looking forward to meeting you, thanks for calling." Alex concluded the call. She skipped excitedly back into the bedroom, doing a barrel roll over Stacy, pulling him towards her.

"That was the guy from that bar in Malibu, you know the one- the bar owner that my dad's friend Ian, remember him from the concert - said he would talk to? He wants me to come in for an interview as a bartender tomorrow when they open, around 5:00. Can you really take me? I'm so happy to have a chance to get a job. I mean, selling urethane wheels is only paying so much." Her words came out in a breathless stream.

"That's gnarly, honey, I'll definitely drive you up to Malibu, I'll just surf up there that morning." Stacy hugged her encouragingly.

"Surfing? Morning? Oh! No, no, you gotta think rock and roll. 5:00 PM is their early morning. In fact Mick, he's the owner of the Jolly Roger, was saying he was happy I didn't get to the phone too quickly because early Sunday afternoon isn't the time any true rock and roller would be moving too fast." Alex filled Stacy in on her conversation.

"Yeah, well you did sound pretty rock n roll on the phone," Stacy giggled, "Ya realize you said you were doing someone, not something around the house at first?"

Alex rolled over on her back and shielded her eyes; "Oh shit, you see you shouldn't have made me get out of bed to answer the phone when I was so clearly thinking only about you. Maybe he didn't catch that, Mick sounded pretty worn out himself."

"I'm sure it would have woken him right up if he realized he was interviewing a naked woman," Stacy laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"You are not building up my confidence for this interview, I mean really, who needs to wear the cheerleader outfit now?"

Stacy smiled and rubbed her cheek; "If this guy recognizes even a tiny bit of how special you are, you'll have the job- no problem. And I definitely am your cheerleader; just don't have the legs for the uniform."

"That's OK, I don't have the uniform, so I'll just have to wrap myself in your legs." And she did just that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N As always, thanks to all who read and especially those who read AND review. Still laying no claims on LOD characters, or any classic rock bands.

Stacy was as good as his word and picked Alex up around 4:00. He had spent most of yesterday with her and even called to confirm this morning. "Hi, I missed you," he said kissing her at her front door.

"Oh go on, you haven't had time to miss me, just enough time to catch up on your sleep," she teased.

"Thanks again for driving me."

"Anything I can do to further the career(s) of my lovely urethane wheel sales rep/and um, bartender."

They settled into his car and started the drive up the PCH to Malibu. "How long will it take to get there?" Alex asked.

"About 45 minutes, without traffic."

"Is there a bus or something I could take? If I get the job, of course. I'm still used to subways and taxis being able to take you where ever."

"Yeah, there's a bus that runs in that direction, Jay and Tony and I surf it on our skateboards a lot of the time. We used to take it up there to surf Malibu and skate schoolyards in that direction. Come to think of it, the bus drivers that recognized us didn't stop after a while. They seemed much happier trying to shake us loose from the back of their bus," Stacy said with a look of fond remembrance in his eyes. "We'll have to see how close it stops to your bar."

"It's not 'my bar' yet, don't jinx it. And what do you mean surf buses?"

"Oh it's cool! We would hang onto the back of the bus and make a chain, ya know, one behind the other on our skateboards, then hitch a ride behind the bus, like a whip. After a while it was like a game with the bus drivers, they'd swerve and stuff trying to ditch us."

"Sounds suicidal"

"Totally" Stacy looked happy at the memory. "So about it being 'not your bar', how much do you know about the place and the guy who owns it?"

"Well, I don't know the guy, Mick McGuire, actually, but I made some phone calls to check it out. It seems he's a Brit who opened this bar a few years ago in conjunction with a sound studio next door. They are both quite popular with British, and American, bands coming through the area. Kind of one stop shopping, I suppose, beautiful beach, studio and a friendly not-to-touristy bar." Alex said, proud of the homework she had done for her interview.

"So who did you call?" Stacy replied immediately.

"I called a few friends of my family, they said he was on the up and up, if that's what you're worried about." Alex thought she detected an edge to Stacy's questions.

Truthfully, Stacy had given some thought to Alex's _friends of the family. _Every conversation he had heard that she had with people she knew seemed to involve Led Zeppelin, and yet the band never came up in her conversations with him or the locals. His curiosity was getting the better of him. "Alex, these friends of your family, do they include Led Zeppelin?

"Yeah my dad worked for them for a long time, and both he and my mother knew Jimmy Page from when they were all teenagers," Alex answered as nonchalantly as she could, knowing how Stacy felt about the band.

"Far out! How come you never came out and told me?" Stacy enthused.

"Wouldn't you find it odd and a little hard to believe if I introduced myself with Hi, I'm Alex and I know Led Zeppelin?"

"It doesn't flow naturally, that's for sure. But damn, definitely worth knowing about."

"Anyway they're going through a stretch of bad luck right now which has pretty much engulfed my family," Alex said soberly looking to bring the topic to a close. "Our parents were killed while they were working for the band and, ah, they sort of adopted my brothers and me. In fact my brothers are staying at Robert Plant's farm in Wales right now, but, um that wouldn't work out for me."

Stacy saw this wasn't a discussion she wanted to have and turned the talk back to her upcoming interview; "I'm really sorry to hear that, I can't even imagine what that must have done to you. But look, McGuire's Jolly Roger is just around this next bend. I've been there once or twice with some of the Malibu surfers, it rocks. Do you want me to go in with you or just wait outside?"

"I guess I should go in by myself, looks more businesslike than 'Hey I brought my boy….a friend with me" Alex tried to catch her run away tongue.

"I don't know, I kinda like the sound of that; my _boyfriend_ that is, as long as you let them know you're talking about me." Stacy winked; "now go in there and sell them on you, Alex Boylan, sales woman!" He gave her a quick kiss and a little push out the door.

Half and hour later

Alex exited the bar to find Stacy had moved the car to the far side of the parking lot, overlooking the beach. She found him easily be following the strains of Peter Frampton's Show Me the Way wafting out of the car stereo. Stacy's life had its own soundtrack she thought happily. She fought the impulse to skip across the parking lot, seeking to maintain what she hoped had been a rock 'n roll cool.

Stacy turned from his perch leaning against the hood of his car as she approached raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

"I got it," she confirmed throwing both caution/cool to the winds and herself into his arms.

"Whooo, I am so proud of you!" Stacy caught her up in a heartfelt hug.

Alex kissed him big time, happiness and relief getting the best of her.

Stacy gently dodged his way out of the kiss, glancing back over his shoulder towards the bar. "You wouldn't want your new coworkers' first impression of you to be making out in the parking lot." He said looking uneasily towards the bar.

"What the hell, let them get the jealousy out of their systems," Alex chimed in happily, still on a post-interview high.

"Come on, let's get going, you can tell me all about it in the car," Stacy said steering her towards the car door.

"I'm sorry; did I keep you waiting a long time?" Alex asked mistaking his shyness for impatience.

"No, it's cool, I'm just getting a little hungry, you wanna stop and get some dinner?" He asked, tucking her into the passenger side.

"Sure, let's go, I'll even treat, seeing as I'm in the money now!"

"Whoa sport, maybe you better wait till you actually get a paycheck." Stacy replied.

"Party pooper!

"Alright, alright, you can pay, Miss Moneybags."

"Hell yeah. So, can I borrow $20?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The weeks continued to roll along nicely in Dogtown. The Zephyr team was rapidly gaining the fame they deserved for reinvigorating the skate scene. It seemed like kids all over the West Coast were catching the fever to skate, and spreading it eastward. Contests seemed to grow more and more frequent as skate and surf companies smelled profit in the air from this fast growing trend. Naturally, the Z-Boyz were reacting to this sudden change of fortune according to their own temperaments.

Alex and Stacy were sitting on her back patio earlyish one Sunday morning after driving home late the night before from his latest contest. Coffee and cereal at hand, they were sort of settling into a routine as far as meshing Stacy's skating and Alex's work lives. Sunday morning breakfasts together were a favorite part, though not taking anything away from their Saturday night exertions.

Bang! The gate to the backyard crashed open causing them to jump involuntarily. In walked Jay, skateboard under his arm, still in the same clothes from yesterdays contest. "Hi Mom and Dad, I'm home," he quipped flinching himself from the loud bang of the gate. He walked right up and sat at the table between them.

"Man, Jay, you look terrible and smell worse," Alex noted, dodging a kiss Jay decided needed to be placed on her cheek.

"Shush, can the sweet talk in front of your old man, Stacy'll figure out how much you want me." Jay answered, already looking around to see what was available for breakfast.

"So Jay, congrats on the win, you really ripped it up yesterday. I saw all the reps from the other teams swarming you," Stacy referred to what was happening to all of them more and more frequently.

"Shit man, who cares about those kooks. Did ya see all the blonde _Mali-babes _swarming me? That's what I call a prize!" Jay enthused.

"That's what I'd call a surprise," Alex muttered.

"Yeah it was just like Christmas morning for them, getting to unwrap Jayboy," Jay looked pleased with his comeback and turned his attention to Stacy, "Did you see that fox in the striped mini dress? She just dropped me off – yup, spent the night in high style."

"But they don't have showers in Malibu?" Stacy laughed. "You are pretty ripe there, Jay and you got grass or some shit in your hair."

"Ah, you know, making the most of her lavish estate." Jay laughed, plucking foliage from his hair. "Didn't want to give her a false sense of hope, so I split first thing this morning."

"Before she sobered up and got a look or a whiff of you?" Alex teased in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"We always hurt the ones we love," Jay shot back at Alex, equally sweetly. "How 'bout I go in and make us some pancakes, since you're only offering this cold breakfast to go with your cold-hearted words?"

Stacy enjoyed the banter between his friend and his girl, knowing them both well enough to see they enjoyed the give and take. "Oddly, Jay is a pretty good cook, Alex, let's let him treat us to breakfast."

"I'm a GREAT cook! Been cooking for my Mom and me for years," Jay said heading into the kitchen.

Jay returned with a stack of steaming hot pancakes, which were actually quite delicious. This boy is just full of surprises thought Alex.

"So Alex, I passed your bar last night, it looked jumping, how's your job going?" Jay said between bites.

"It's going good so far, the other people working there are cool, and the customers seem like a good crowd. My boss said Aerosmith would be recording next door in a little while; I'd like to see them come in."

"Stacy said you know Led Zeppelin-when you gonna hook us up to see them?" Jay was figuring the angles.

"Um, maybe when they're actually here to be seen, I guess," Alex demurred, knowing how famous people felt about being paraded around like zoo exhibits.

"Cool, hey some of us are going to see their new movie, The Song Remains the Same, when it opens next weekend, you two wanna come with?" Jay followed up. "Or have you already been there, done that, Miss Rock and Roll?"

"Nope, never saw the movie, though I was at the concerts they filmed at Madison Square Garden." Alex looked down while answering and then to Stacy to see what he thought of the invite.

"Could be fun, we'll think about it Jay." Stacy felt maybe Alex didn't really want to go.

"Stacy, let's hit the pool!" Jay said jumping up.

Later that week….

Alex was slumped in the passenger seat of Stacy's car, heading south from Malibu after working until 1:00 am. Poor Stacy, she thought, if I'm tired imagine how he feels. She had recently started taking the bus to work, but Stacy was adamant about picking her up late at night. In between he was working a full shift at Venice Noodle before driving to Malibu. "I really got to think about getting a car honey, you're just too good to keep driving me around in the middle of the night," Alex said stroking the side of his face.

Stacy stifled a yawn and smiled wanly at her, "you're more than worth it, babe, but maybe you wanna drive the rest of the way, and I really am beat tonight."

Oh-oh thought Alex, that wasn't the answer I expected; "Um, I guess this isn't the best time to fess up to this, or I maybe it's the perfect time, but I can't really drive."

"Why?" Stacy looked tired and confused, "Did you guys have drinks after your shift, or you don't know the way?"

"No, I just don't know how to drive a car, pure and simple." Alex said embarrassed at being caught out.

"But the first night we hung together, a night I remember fondly and very well I might add, you made a point of showing me your NY driver's license," Stacy didn't sound mad, just confused.

"Well, I did show it to you by way of ID, which is why I got it in the first place." Alex explained.

"Don't you have to know how to drive to get a license in NY? Pass a road test kind of thing? I know you said people don't drive that much in Manhattan, but they still call it a _driver's_ license, right?" Stacy appeared to be waking up now.

"I guess the Motor Vehicle Department is probably pretty stuck on that fact, but if you go to a seedy looking dude in Times Square, well, that requirement seems to be more relaxed," Alex hoped a light tone might defuse this uncomfortable situation.

"What are you telling me, Alex?" Stacy said with his usual forthrightness.

Alex exhaled; "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mislead you, but in order to be legally responsible for myself I had to have ID, and the easiest form of that is a driver's license."

Stacy pulled the car off to the side of the highway at this point, in a spot overlooking the Pacific waves crashing on the shore on a secluded turn. At least it's the perfectly poetic locale to have my house of cards come crashing in thought Alex unhappily.

Stacy reached over and took Alex's hands in his; "I'm really confused, Alex, help me out here. It seems the only two reasons you'd be buying fake ID- cause that's what we're talking about, right?- is because you aren't who you say you are, or aren't the age you say you are…"

"Or you just can't drive-there's always that!" Alex said with mock hopefulness.

"Don't you think I deserve to know the truth?' Stacy said quietly.

"Yeah, I really am sorry, none of this was meant as a lie to you, you're an innocent bystander who just got caught up in it." Alex said sincerely.

"And the truth is?"

"I really am Alexandra Boylan, the picture on the license is real, the height and eye color are real, the age however has been modified…"

"And your real age is?" Stacy started to look like he was pulling teeth in this conversation.

"16"

"Date of birth?"

"May 13, 1960 - Look I really am sorry to have lied to you, but as I said it wasn't you, I just needed to be 18 and legal and all, and that was my story and I had to stick to it. I hope you'll understand, now that you know me, I'm not a pathological liar, just felt I had to stick to that story to survive," Alex rambled hopefully.

Stacy considered her story and felt the ring of truth, in any case he didn't want to break up or anything over what seemed like another piece of the puzzle that was Alex; "16 huh? So I could get arrested for doing this?" Stacy asked, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Minutes later Alex came up for air, much relieved and breathed; "Not if we both stick with the story and I continue to be 18." Several kisses later she reconsidered; "if you want to move this to the back of the car, I think we can come up with something that would get us both arrested."

"Après vous," Stacy said flipping down the back seat of his car.

This one is full of surprises they both thought simultaneously.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So what've you got going on this week?" Alex asked in one of their typical late night phone calls.

"Pretty much the same old; working Tuesday through Friday nights and Saturday we got an exhibition at this new skate park. But I also have to fit in signing up for classes at Santa Monica City College sometime," Stacy answered, plotting out his week. "How 'bout you?"

"Working Wednesday through Saturday; hoping to screw the hell out of my boyfriend sometime during the week…you know same old."

"Oh, you're killing me here girl! My Mom already accuses me of not living here since she says I never come home at night anymore," Stacy laughed.

"Tell her you've become a vampire," Alex suggested. Gees, she was getting a little too sleepy and comfortable lying in bed talking.

"You wanna leave some bite marks on my neck next time?"

"Now you're killing me boy; leaving me alone here to think about where I'd like to leave bite marks."

"Phone sex-its great-leaves no marks," Stacy quipped. "Goodnight babe, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex was walking in the morning sunshine, noticing that even in California you could sense when fall was coming. Out really to run some errands she found herself heading for the beach, near what the boys called the cove. She saw a group of about a dozen or so surfers bobbing on their boards. At this distance it was hard to distinguish who they were, but it sure was interesting watching them weave their way through the broken pilings and debris. She plopped herself down on the sand and took in the free entertainment.

Her concentration was broken by a squeaky young boy's voice trying to do his best imitation of a hard ass; "You know you can't surf here right, it's locals only."

Alex turned her head toward the boy and lowered her aviator sunglasses slightly on her nose to look him up and down slowly, considering what his problem might be.

The scrawny blonde kid pressed on; "You hear me, yeah, you're not supposed to be here, only locals can surf this beach," he said belligerently, hands on hips.

"Boy, does it look even remotely possible to you that I'm about to throw myself in that water?" Alex stood up and towered over the kid, gesturing to her Chuck Taylors, jeans and tan leather jacket. "Do you think I have a surfboard in my back pocket? Not only did I not come here to surf, I didn't come here to baby sit either; now go piss off back to your pail and shovel before your mommy misses you."

As the kid was busy sputtering with indignation and thinking up a comeback, some of the surfers approached unnoticed from the water. "What's happenin' dudes? There gonna be a fight?" came the unmistakable taunting tones of Tony Alva.

The boy looked from the approaching surfers back to Alex with a look on his face like now you're gonna get it. "Hey TA, I was just telling this bitch she don't belong here and she's giving me nothing but attitude."

"Ooh if there _is _gonna be a fight, my moneys on Alex. Sorry Baby Paul, just calling it as I see it," smirked Jay joining the group on the beach.

"Alex, who is Alex?" 'Baby Paul' as they called him looked confused.

"Bitch? Who are you calling a bitch? Baby...whoever," Alex said dismissively.

"Ok, ok, can't we all just get along?" Tony shook his head with mock sadness, sending droplets of sea water off his curls and over both combatants. "Alex meet Baby Paul Cullen, Baby Paul meet Alex Boylan."

"Alex? That's a guys' name," huffed Baby Paul.

"You'll be able to tell the difference between girls and guys when you grow up," retorted Alex.

"Baby Paul's got real promise as skater and a surfer; he's up here on beach patrol earning his way into the water like we all had to," Jay explained to Alex. "Alex here is cool, even though she's Peralta's chick," he turned and offered as explanation to the boy.

"And dude, beach patrol is really more about keeping Vals out of our cove, you can lighten up on trying to scare away hot girls," Tony threw a playful punch at the young boy, "Now, Baby Paul, where's that joint you were keeping dry for me?"

Maybe it was the explanation or maybe it was Tony's medication, but soon everybody was just sort of chilling on the beach. Alex felt a little silly for fighting with a young kid who seemed pretty amiable – just trying to get the respect of the older boys. "Sorry Paul about giving you a hassle, I didn't know you had a job to do," she said.

"No problem, sorry I didn't know you were Stacy's chick, but I shoulda let you slide cause of your hotness," he grinned cheekily at her. The older guys laughed and high-fived him.

"Oh man, you're gonna get along just fine with this crew," she laughed back to Paul. "But the rest of you lot are gonna end up in jail for corrupting a minor."

"No, we're gonna end up at your pool, Alex, the waves have blown out for the day," Jay opined blowing out his own cloud of smoke.

"That sounds OK, in fact I'll even bake some brownies," she mumbled thoughtfully, a sudden case of munchies overtaking her. "But I got one thing I need your help with though; you see there is this couch…."

"Uh-oh, Peralta's not taking care of his chick, Tony, she needs our help on her couch," Jay leered playfully at Alex.

"Down, perv, I was about to say I need help getting a couch from that second-hand store near my house, see I thought we could use your skateboards as dollies to roll it," Alex looked pleased with what she thought was an ingenious plan.

"Girl, we do not refer to our skates as _dollies_, and we ain't a freaking moving company," Tony was clearly less thrilled with her idea.

"Come on please," Alex said in her best girly, wheedling voice; "I got the pool, I'll make the brownies and I'll even stop and get some beer, please?"

"Alright, tell ya what, Jayboy you go home and get a good handful of weed to throw in the brownies, Alex you go stock up on beer and Baby Paul you get ready to do some heavy lifting," Tony directed. "We meet back at the second-hand store in a half hour."

"What's your part in this plan?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"I'm the brains of the operation," Tony smiled smugly; "I'm gonna go change and then call Peralta – tell him his chick is bugging us to move furniture and he should get his ass and his car in gear and meet us in a half hour. Which is what you would have done chica, if you were the brains of the operation," he grinned at Alex. "You're never gonna get your boy whipped if you don't keep asking for shit."

"Thanks for the education, Tony, I'll be sure to share it with Blanca next time I see her," Alex shot back.

Tony rolled his eyes; "Tell her something she hasn't tried before, in fact tell her about the brownies and beer bribe."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Turns out that Tony just might be the brains of the operation. In any case everyone did their appointed tasks and Alex was the proud owner of the black velvet sofa she had been wishing for.

After briefly admiring the new furniture, Tony dispatched Alex to the kitchen with the words "bake, baby, bake," and led the charge out to the pool.

Stacy stayed behind with Alex, although his attention seemed to be divided between her and looking out at the session in the pool. "You should have just mentioned you wanted to bring that couch home, I would have helped you."

"Well, thanks a lot babe, but you've been doing so much driving around for me, I just had this thought this morning that maybe I could get the guys to move it. Spur of the moment idea really," Alex said stirring together brownie batter. "I'm sorry Tony called and got you involved, my idea was to move the couch on the skateboards."

"That would explain why TA called and said I should drive to the second hand store right away and not let you get high anymore because you think up weird ideas," Stacy laughed.

"Yeah, that's pretty cryptic; he didn't mention any furniture moving?"

"Nope, but I was into coming 'cause I was getting real bored at home anyway," Stacy's attention was becoming more focused on the pool. "Wow, check out Baby Paul's moves."

"I got to meet him this morning at the beach; he's like a little guard Chihuahua or something. You guys always leave little kids to chase people away from your surfing spot?" Alex still wondered about that.

"For sure, you gotta earn your way into the cove." Stacy said off handedly, looking out the window.

"I thought it was locals only, like you had to be born into it," Alex teased.

"Umm-hmm, born local, then you earn you way in." Stacy's mind was almost totally in the pool.

"Wow it sounds harder to get into than Harvard"

That off hand remark seemed to snap Stacy's mind back into the kitchen. "Damn, Harvard yeah, oh man, you know I was sitting at home trying to figure out what classes to sign up for at Santa Monica College. I should talk to Tony about that, he supposed to start in September too. I'm really not that into it, you know, it just seems like what I should do, not so much what I want to do. Maybe I can get him on board and it'll be more fun."

"Before everything, well, went down the tubes with my family, I was getting ready to sign up for college in NY," Alex said sort of wistfully.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but did you get out of high school yet? You know, being 16 and all?" Stacy leaned on the counter and looked at her sideways.

"Oh sure, traveling with my folks a lot, we had tutors on the road and I got my GED this year, not to mention I'm smart as hell," Alex smiled at Stacy and stuck a finger full of brownie batter towards his mouth.

"Oh sure, I knew that, not to mention you taste great," Stacy sucked the batter off her finger. "Maybe you want to sign up for school?"

"No, I think I'm gonna wait until I settle in a little more, maybe in the spring semester."

Tony chose that moment to walk into the kitchen to grab another beer; "How are those brownies coming? Jayboy gave you a bunch of weed to put in right?" he came over and stuck a finger into the mixing bowl.

"Yeah and I threw in some extra chocolate chips to hide the taste. Now get your dirty fingers out of my baking!" Alex said smacking his hand.

"Yeah, Tony get your dirty fingers out of her baking, I'm licking the bowl!" Stacy teased.

"Whatever, man, you gonna grace us with your presence in the pool?" Tony answered, sneaking one last blob of batter.

"Sure, we can discuss the benefits of higher education," Stacy said throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him out the door. "Of course you're usually higher than most."

"Dude, maybe you two really do belong together-you both say the weirdest shit," Tony looked perplexed.

Once the brownies were baked Alex joined everyone by the pool. It seemed that pot laced brownies were one of the few things that stopped Z-Boyz from skating, sorta like kryptonite to Superman. While the others sprawled around the patio downing brownies and beer, Stacy took advantage of his later arrival to take a few carves around the pool.

Jay lay back rocking in the hammock, constantly in motion; "So Alex you working at your bar Saturday night?'

"Yeah, Jay, you see Saturday night can sometimes be an oddly busy bar night," she was going for sarcastic, but the brownies seemed to be slowing her wits.

"But I know you'll have room for your buddies, the famous Z-Boyz," Jay smirked.

"You're coming to see me at work?"

"A dream come true, I know," Tony chimed in, sensing Alex's discomfort.

"_All of you_ are coming to visit me at work?"

"Sure babe, you can get us free drinks and shit," Jay explained happily. "We're doing this exhibition right near there early, then we're going to see the Led Zep movie, and then we'll come check you out."

"So I hear the Jolly Roger gets a lot of hot chicks in there, are they like Mali-babes, surfer girls or rocker chicks, what's the talent like?" Tony asked dreamily. "Should we be picking up chicks at the exhibition or wait for the bar?"

"Hey I think I'm already signed up for getting you free drinks, you're on you own for chicks" Alex replied already dreading the night.

"Oh don't get all worried, we'll make sure Stacy is a good boy, there just for you, how's that?" Jay clearly was looking forward to Saturday.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Saturday came faster than Alex would have hoped for. The prospect of having the Z-Boyz come into the bar while she was working was kind of like looking forward to having the Vikings invade. Stacy had talked her into coming to his skate exhibition before going to work, being it was in Malibu, close to the bar. Even the ride up was starting off badly.

"I got shotgun, this is official Zephyr business, you can sit with your boyfriend later," Bob Biniak told Alex as they went towards Stacy's car.

"I guess you're right, especially as you already slid your ass into the front seat," Alex shrugged heading toward the back seat.

"Don't worry; it'll give us the chance to get to know each other better." Jay said jumping into the opposite side of the back seat, pulling Alex backwards by her hips toward him. "Yeah, much better."

Peggy slid in behind Alex, effectively squeezing her into Jay's waiting lap.

"Yuchh, far too much togetherness!" Alex squirmed trying to free her self from Jay's grasp. Her gyrations landed her in Peggy's lap.

"Alex, I didn't think you played for that team!" Jay feigned surprise.

Peggy was laughing hysterically pushing Alex back towards the middle of the seat, "Girl, you're new, it's your turn to have to sit next to Jayboy, I've earned my safe seat."

"Kinda like earning your way into the Cove?" Alex asked.

"You got it; me and the Cove can give you a great ride, if you earn it!" Jay quipped.

"I changed my mind, I want into the back seat, it sounds like you're having more fun," Biniak threw in his two cents.

"You have to be my buffer, Alex," Peggy said, "No more sitting next to Jayboy for me."

"Ok, Ok, I'm Switzerland," Alex spread her hands glaring at Jay, "neutral, nobody touches me."

"That sounds good; Jay- no returning my girlfriend with fingerprints all over her!" Stacy wagged his finger at Jay. "Now don't make me come back there kids!"

All this and we haven't even started driving yet, thought Alex.

At the Exhibition

Alex noticed a real change in the way the Z-Boyz were perceived as soon as they got to the exhibition. At Del Mar, the crowd had looked at the team warily, not sure what they were going to see, and frankly not expecting too much from this pack of wild men. (And woman, sorry Peggy) Now when they got out of the cars an excited murmur ran through the crowd; "Z-Boyz, Zephyr Team, they're here, it's them." Alex knew that kind of reception; she had heard it before arriving at gigs with famous bands. The Z-Boyz were becoming rock stars! Tony in particular took to this greeting, his smile went up a few watts and he strutted in like a king amongst his subjects, Blanca struggling behind him, trying to look cool and keep a tight leash on her man. Jay popped out of the car door like a jack in the box and was immediately off into the crowd. The rest of the team got together from their different cars and looked for prime real estate to claim as their turf.

"Wow, you guys have gotten really famous since the last time I was at one of these skate things," Alex said as Stacy slipped his hand into hers and fell in behind the team.

"Kinda weird, huh?" Stacy said blushing and hiding behind his hair.

"No, completely deserved," Alex smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Rah-rah, that's my cheerleader," Stacy laughed at her.

"I think I could have some competition for the position," Alex noted, nodding in the direction of several groups of girls giggling and pointing at the Z-Boyz as they went through the crowd.

"Nah, I'm not taking any applications for that position, consider it filled." Stacy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, almost knocking her straw cowboy hat off. "Sorry about leaving you to fight off Jay on the way up here," tilting the hat back down on her head.

"Pfft, he just likes to talk the talk," Alex dismissed, "But maybe I should help Blanca fight off some of Tony's admirers, she looks like she's got her hands full."

"Forget it, that girl is on a mission impossible," Stacy said watching Tony turn on the charm with a bunch of fawning girls as Blanca stood and glowered like a storm cloud. "Duh, duh da, do do do do" Stacy hummed the unmistakable theme music from the TV show. "TA is totally into the whole star/groupie trip, ready to catch any chick that throws herself at him," Stacy continued in a faintly disapproving tone.

"I guess you gotta give some of these girls the benefit of the doubt, I mean fame really attracts a lot of people, they want to be close to it; or sometimes they're really big fans of what you do and they want to talk to you about it, see if you feel the same connection to the music, ah, sport that they do," Alex said her obviously thought out opinion.

Stacy looked down at her dubiously, "Yeah and Tony just wants to fuck em."

"Well then, better him than you!" Alex said brightly. "You probably have to go warm up, and I want a word with Skip about how those urethane wheels are selling."

"Cool, I'll see you in a few," Stacy headed off happily toward the knot of skaters warming up. He hadn't gotten more than five feet before two girls jumped into his path. Alex just smiled to her self as she heard them say "Oh you're Stacy Peralta aren't you? We just love watching you skate. Could we watch you warm up?"

"Um, sure, I mean it is an exhibition after all," Stacy looked somewhat uncomfortable and glanced back at Alex.

Alex winked and said, "Connection to the sport, maybe? Not going Blanca on you." She blew him a kiss and waved him on.

Stacy knew when he was being teased and replied with his own wink; "Maybe TA has the right idea".

The girls responded frostily to this exchange and followed after Stacy saying "So she's a friend of yours?"

Stacy walked towards the practice area saying just loud enough for Alex to hear: "Oh, she's this sorta strange urethane wheel salesman."

Alex had enough time to watch part of the exhibition before she had to get a cab to work, and as always the Z-Boyz blew everyone away. Peggy repeated their plans to go see The Song Remains the Same and then come over to the Jolly Roger. "So you might want to be extra nice to your boss or maybe tell him you're being stalked by a crazed gang of skaters who you really have nothing to do with," she said with a shrug and her ever present giggle.

"Lord have mercy" Alex replied.

"Amen, sister, see you later."

Later that evening at the Jolly Roger

Alex found her self more nervous than she had been in a long time. She decided to take Peggy's advice, well kind of anyway, and mention to her boss, Mick, that the team would be coming in. How exactly to present it though, she wondered? "So Mick, some guys from down where I live might stop by tonight, they're great skaters, they did an exhibition today in Malibu."

"You know my son dragged me over to that skate show today, quite enjoyed it, I did" Mick opined unexpectedly.

"Really? I didn't see you there."

"Caught the tail end of these amazing blokes, Zephyr-Boyz they're called, I think, really ripped it up, as the locals say, very rock and roll, I wager." Mick drawled in his South London accent.

"The very boys I was talking about!" Alex answered happily, thinking the Lord does have mercy -that brief prayer had been answered.

"Mates of yours then, are they?"

"Yeah they are, but ah, sometimes they can get a little carried away with themselves. You're right they are very rock and roll," She tried to express caution without knocking them.

"A bit raucous, rough around the edges eh?" Mick sized up her reaction.

"Precisely!" Alex agreed, feeling she had done her best to prepare her boss for the Z-Boyz.

"Well then, we best hope Her Majesty the Queen doesn't choose tonight to honour us with her presence!" Mick cackled slapping the bar. "No seriously, Alex, you and I have both seen enough rock and roll bad behaviour to know how to handle it. You just be your usual charming self and set them up right; if I'm right about their rep and the vibe at the skate park, then they're good for business at the bar, draw a crowd you know. And if they're too over the top, well, that's why I employ the large gents at the door!"

"Gotcha boss!" Alex agreed with more enthusiasm than she had felt all week.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N As always, my thanks to those who have hung in and read and reviewed. Also still true, don't own any of the LOD characters or band members/songs.

Alex settled in behind the bar in the farthest back room in the Jolly Roger. It was her favorite station because it was close to the stage when any bands played and near the more secluded booths where the 'VIP' clients were usually ensconced. She was feeling good about her talk with Mick, being he had pretty much excused her from any responsibility for the boyz behavior. As a matter of fact he had said to 'set em up right' meaning in bar lingo she could give them some free drinks.

That was a load off her mind, because after Jay suggested that she could get them free booze, she worried she might be working off their bar bill for months. She also realized that Stacy had never really come in and hung out, she was looking forward to introducing him around. Her mind wandered to what he was doing now, and she mused what the movie might be like. There was a chance, she guessed, that her family might be mentioned/appear in it. Camera crews had been given a lot of access to the band and those traveling with their rock and roll circus on that last tour. That was a little bit too much for Alex to deal with right now, especially in a movie theater filled with Z-Boyz.

People were starting to filter in as the sun went down. First usually came the surfer/beach crowd, all tan and smelling like salt water and suntan lotion. Tonight was no exception and the club's massive sound system was not yet working overtime, starting out slow with more mellow California rock, like the Eagles' _Take it Easy_ and _One of These Nights_. This first wave, as Alex thought of them were pretty mellow them selves, mostly drinking beer and rehashing the day's waves. Today was a little different in that the crowd was sprinkled with people she had seen at the skateboard show, both contestants and spectators. A couple of these guys were 'chatting her up' as the Brits say, asking her if she saw any of the skateboarders today. One she recognized as part of the crew from San Diego who had placed lower in the same event that Stacy and the others had dominated.

The more beer he and his friends went through the less they seemed to think of the Z-Boyz. "Dogtowners? More like mongrels, I think. Not one handstand between them! Whatsup with those crouched down pivots? You know, the ones they called Berts? And that hopping up and down with his board that short blonde kid with the rat face did? What's that – an Ernie?" Much laughter from the Southland crew ensued. "Yeah, yeah, right! Maybe all the education they got is from Sesame Street. For sure, that curly haired Mexican kid could be a Muppet!"

"Hey honey, get us a few more beers, you saw us skate today, right, we're thirsty _professional_ _athletes_!"

This could get really interesting when the boyz got here Alex thought to herself. But instead of them, who should she see trying their best to boogey across the empty dance floor, but the expensively dressed blonde Mali-babes she had last encountered trying to pick up Stacy at the show. Watching them trying to look cool while grooving to Alice Cooper's _Billion Dollar Babies_ was show enough for Alex. Maybe it wasn't just Stacy; maybe everybody in California had their own soundtrack she mused. "Hi girls, what can I get for you?" Alex queried slapping down two coasters on the bar right next to the San Diego/Sesame Streeters.

As always in the ancient mating dance, the girls were treading that fine line between encouraging and/or feigning indifference to the admiring stares of the assembled males. "Um, yeah, we'd like two rum and cokes, do you serve them here?" girl number 1 asked, her Farrah Fawcett blonde head somehow shifting side to side like one of those hula girl dashboard decorations.

"Well sure, I bet I can figure out the recipe for that," Alex said enthusiastically, flashing them a practiced 'I'm here to serve' smile. "Let's see, as I remember, that would be rum and then you add…coke, right, and hey how about a cherry in that for that special Saturday night vibe?"

"I don't know about that, are they fattening?" the girl asked without a trace of irony in her voice.

Much as she wanted to laugh out loud at this silly girl, Alex didn't say 'no bitch, the rum and coke are fattening', she leaned over the bar towards them and said conspiratorially "Not that you two need to worry about calories, but you know what Farrah Fawcett drinks when she's in here?"

At the mention of the most famous of Charlie's Angels, the girls momentarily dropped all attempts at cool and gaped; "Oh my God, she comes in here? Awesome, what does she drink? Will she be in tonight?"

By now Alex's bartending partner, Christian, had joined her behind the bar and was listening in on the conversation with barely suppressed mirth. "Oh yeah Alex, is FF coming in tonight for her usual?"

"Ya never know, Crish, but when she does, she always drinks Bacardi 151 rum and Tab, with three cherries, I think it's an angel thing," Alex nodded her head knowingly at the girls.

"Oh we gotta have that then!" The girls were positively giddy with the thought of paying top dollar for intense rum and saccharine sweet diet soda.

"I thought the same thing the moment I saw you girls, two Charlie's Angels coming right up!"

"And let us get that for the ladies," the San Diego skaters insisted after hearing the conversation.

"Ah thank you gentlemen," Alex said lifting a twenty out of their cash on the bar, "Ladies, meet some _professional athletes_ from today's skate show."

"Hey, weren't you the girl talking to Stacy Peralta at that show?" the second of the two Malibu girls asked Alex somewhat suspiciously. "He said you were some kind of skateboard wheel salesman?"

"Yep, that's my day job, in fact let me give you guys a card," Alex said turning to the skateboarders.

"Oh we're professional, we don't have to buy our own gear," one said smugly.

"Cool, then have your boss call me. But these angels over here don't want to talk wheels, do they?" Alex said, making the Kate Jackson praying hands sign off and backing towards the front end of the bar.

Christian had been serving other people as they filtered in and was now bopping back and forth to the slinky sounds of Santana's _Oye Como Va_. His look was a Jackson Browne type, soulful brown eyes, soft waves of long brown hair and a slow and charming smile. He, like most of the people working at the bar, was a musician, hoping to use this job as a springboard. "So, have you spent a lot of time with Farrah Fawcett?" he asked Alex dryly.

"Never laid eyes on the woman. You?" Alex said, their backs to the bar patrons.

"Only in my dreams. Nice job though selling the blondie babes top shelf liquor _and_ getting the drunk skaters to pay for it." Crish high fived her.

"Thanks, I'm hoping for the trifecta of getting their sponsors to buy some wheels from me."

"Work it, baby," he winked. They turned back to the bar crowd, now starting to fill up the dance floor to the Door's _Hello, I Love You_. Alex and Christian got caught up in the last chorus and threw their arms over their heads in unison chanting 'hello, hello'. The clubs light system was swirling colors around the dance floor and sending out pulses of bright yellow light in time to the music. It being soundtrack night in Alex's head, she wasn't surprised when she caught sight of Stacy, Jay, Tony, Peggy and assorted other Z-Boyz spotlighted coming towards the bar.

Peggy was the first to reach the bar and catch sight of Alex and Christian, still in mid dance. Tony, Jay and most of the others were detained checking out the girls on the dance floor; Jay was in fact already dancing his way through the crowd. Stacy as usual was hanging back towards the edge of the throng. Peggy turned back and grabbed Stacy's arm, simultaneously propelling him towards the bar and including him in the arms-over-head dance. Stacy laughed (and probably blushed, hard to tell in the strobe lights) and danced with Peggy towards the bar. Her good nature was always impossible for him to resist.

"Hey chica!" Peggy greeted, getting close enough to shout over the music. Stacy, right behind her waved and smiled over the bar at Alex.

Alex pulled Christian towards them and introduced; "Christian, this is Peggy, _bestest_ female skater ever; Peggy, this is Christian, second best bartender in the room." Alex put both hands flat on the bar and pushed up to half way vault across the bar, planting a big kiss on a surprised Stacy. "And this is Stacy!"

Hoots and calls of 'hey how come we don't get a hello like that' came from the regulars at the bar.

"Cool out down there guys or I'll leave Christian at your end of the bar!" Alex teased. Shouting up and down the bar also had made everyone aware of the new arrivals. The San Diego skaters looked unhappy, the Malibu girls looked very happy; while Stacy continued blushing and Peggy continued smiling.

"No way, I'm staying here with the girl with the pretty smile," Christian retorted, flashing a smile of his own at Peggy. "What would you like to drink Peggy?"

Alex popped the top off a beer and passed it over the bar to Stacy just as the Malibu girls shouted out their need for more Charlie's Angels, pronto!

"Charlie's Angels?" Stacy looked perplexed and took a pull on his beer.

"I've devised a special drink for your little fan girls," Alex smirked, and went off to mix more of the concoction.

"Yeah, it appears to involve enough extra proof rum to have them flying like angels, taste hidden with a little cherry juice. The guys behind them are waiting to catch them when they fall," Christian told Stacy.

Catching site of the guys from San Diego, Stacy said, "Gotcha, oh those guys, I suppose I should go talk to them about this afternoon."

"Good luck getting past the blonde girls, man. Peggy, you gonna stay here and tell me about this afternoon?" Christian smiled invitingly.

"Sure, as long as you're gonna pass me one of those Buds," replied Peggy pulling some cash out of her pocket.

Christian slid a longneck Bud her way, pushing the money back toward her with it, "We can't be charging the _bestest_ female skater, now can we?"

Alex was taking care of refills for the skaters and angels at the end of the bar when Malibu babe #1 slurred "has Farrah come in yet?" her head now bobbing side to side like a dashboard decoration on a very bumpy ride.

"I haven't seen her, but wait, who's that blonde coming off the dance floor?"

The girls whipped around just in time to come face to face with Jay, who Alex had seen heading their way. "Hey, you're not Farrah Fawcett!" the tipsy girl said directly to Jay.

"Honey, you're no Farrah Fawcett yourself," Jay snorted. Sizing up their current mental condition he put an arm around her shoulder and smiled enticingly, "but you'll do. Whatcha drinking?" Helping himself to a sip from the drink in her hand he made a face and said "Damn, that's nasty!"

"Hey Ali-B, we made it." Jay shifted his attention to Alex, "how bout you get me something decent to drink."

"Welcome, Jayboy, how bout a Bud?" Alex suggested, wondering for a second where Jay picked up a nickname nobody out here knew. "I could put some cherries in it if you like."

"Our drinks are not nasty, they're just what Farrah Fawcett drinks, three cherries for three angels," Miss Malibu informed Jay, oddly not trying to get out from under his arm. "She knows Farrah Fawcett," nodding towards Alex.

"She knows Robert Plant too, verrry well, inside and out maybe even," Jay replied fixing Alex with a laser like stare.

Stacy chose this moment to arrive at this end of the bar. Alex couldn't help notice his uncharacteristic grimace at Jay's statement. He attempted to bypass the girls and addressed the Southland skaters, "Nice riding today." Alex loved how Stacy was genuinely kind to almost everybody.

"Almost as good as us," Jay smirked before leading the Malibu Barbie out onto the dance floor. Alex realized somewhat guiltily that she also enjoyed Jay's snarkiness to almost everybody.

Alex relaxed as the evening seemed to be going along smoothly. The only troubling note was the next song blasting out; Sweet's _Ballroom Blitz._ Hopefully soundtrack night wasn't about to turn into a ballroom blitz.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N Kind of like Chapter 24 part deux, I just couldn't seem to wind Alex's night up. Thanks for staying up late with her!

Alex and Christian continued to tend bar as the night gave way to the early morning. Last call was coming up quickly and the crowd was starting to thin out. Alex had watched the Z-Boyz in action with a mixture of admiration and amazement.

Tony had eventually made his way to bar after seemingly talking to every pretty girl in the place. "Hey Alex, I like your place, great scenery," he smiled happily. "Could I get another beer?" he asked pulling cash and with it two or three pieces of paper with phone numbers on them from his pocket.

"Sure, Tony, but you don't need the cash and I'm guessing Blanca didn't join you tonight or you wouldn't need those numbers," she winked at Tony.

"For sure, chica, when the Boyz take a road trip from Dogtown we check our baggage," he said downing half his beer in a gulp. "Blanca got a ride home with Skip."

"Ooh you're mean, did you have to tie her up or drug her to get her in Skip's car?" Alex teased.

"Who's being mean now? And can I have another beer?" having completely drained his first. Pointing at the empty and then his head he said, "Don't worry, one way or the other I be paying tomorrow."

Jay pushed his way urgently into the circle of skaters Stacy was talking to, arm still around the Malibu girl, either supporting her or preventing her escape, hard to tell which. "Stacy, man, give me the keys to your car."

"No way Jay"

"No, come on really. Me and umm…_.her_ want to go out and get to know each other better," Jay pleaded, arching his eyebrows for emphasis.

"No really, no way Jay"

"Cold bro, cold," Jay said shaking his head sadly. He turned to Alex with his latest revelation; "We can all go back to your house and continue the party!"

"Still working here Jay, and really, just no way," Alex turned him down with a smile.

Christian heard the conversation and mused aloud, "There's that coat room on the left near the front door that really doesn't get a lot of use."

Jay pointed at Christian and saluted; "You are a great bartender," as he steered the girl in that direction.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Peggy said wagging her finger at Christian.

"Well if it buys me some more time to talk to you then it's worth it," Christian turned on the charm as Stacy and Alex exchanged 'how about that pair' glances.

By now the bar had officially closed and people were being encouraged to finish their drinks and leave, or as Mick would say while escorting lingering patrons towards the exit, "You don't have to go home, luv, but you can't stay here". A further enticement for leaving was bringing up the house lights. It was always amazing how the cute person you were drinking with in the dimly lit bar went down a few pegs on the 1 to 10 scale as the lights came up. Alex and Christian and the other employees busied themselves counting up the registers and locking down bars.

"Mick, would it be ok if a couple of my friends stayed for the post mortem? I didn't have a chance to introduce you to the skaters we were talking about before," Alex asked. She was referring to the private drinks the employees would unwind with after the bar closed.

Jay chose that moment to sashay back into the room, solo this time. "Sent home another satisfied customer," he grinned, "what's next dudes?"

"Well I guess if they're sending them home happy, they can stay," Mick said in Jay's direction.

"Jay, meet Mick, my boss," Alex said hopefully conveying a warning in her voice for Jay to please behave himself.

"Hi Mick, nice to meet ya; cool place you got here, dug the music and the chicks." Jay answered very reasonably, shaking his hand.

Tony pried his arm from around a very pretty girl and introduced himself. "Yeah dude the music was bitchin', why don't you turn it back up if we're gonna hang?"

"Pleasure's all mine gents," Mick said, "If you want music Tony, go up to the booth and DJ. The staff and I are on to our nightcaps."

Jay's roving eye zeroed in on a series of ramps towards the back of the dance floor that were used to wheel equipment and supplies to the stage and kitchen. "Stacy, check those out, they would be fine to carve."

Stacy's eyes lit up at the prospect. Nothing brought him out of his shell like the chance to skate. "Hi Mick, I'm Stacy, Alex has told me lots of great things about you and, ah working here. She didn't mention how great this space would be to skate though. So, your son skates? Has he tried out these ramps?"

Mick was leaning back against the bar, looking amusedly at Stacy vigorously shaking his hand, "so you are the beloved blonde, eh? Alex has told us lots of great things about you too. Holds you in high esteem, she does. Brilliant watching you blokes skate today, by the way. So, you fancy a run at our equipment ramp?"

"Oh yeah" Stacy and Jay said in unison.

"Well have at it then!" Mick settled in atop the bar in anticipation of a little entertainment.

_In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man,…_

_Good times, bad times _

_You know I've had my share._

Led Zeppelin's _Good Times, Bad Times_ came crashing out of the speakers, courtesy of Tony's DJ efforts. Stacy and Jay ran out to get the skateboards and in no time they were skating over the stage, down the ramp and out onto the dance floor with ever more daring maneuvers. Peggy joined in and finally TA appeared out of the DJ booth saying, "Yeah let's do it!" He led the pack on grinding the bar's brass foot rail and popping back up onto the stage.

The assembled bar staff sat atop the bar cheering them on and saluting them with various libations. Stacy finally slid to stop in front of Alex as she held a beer out towards him. "Incredible!" he opined leaning back between Alex's knees as she sat up on the bar. "We should get the lights going again, that'd be far out to skate to."

"Come on, I know how to turn them on," Alex said giving his torso a squeeze between her thighs. "I'll show you."

"It's not just the lights you can turn on," Stacy whispered into her ear, leaning his head back onto her shoulder.

"You're no slouch yourself, skater boy. Come on with me," she instructed pushing herself off the bar and basically onto his back. He piggy backed her down off the bar and they headed across the dance floor to the DJ booth. They got into the darkened confines of the booth and Alex started flipping switches to bring up the dance floor lights and strobes as Stacy wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tightly. "Boy, you must really like to skate with a light show," she quipped, able to feel every bump and bulge in his contour in this uncharacteristically passionate embrace in a semi-public place.

Stacy nibbled on her neck and answered slowly, "Yeah, but what I really liked was watching you all day. It was cool watching guys watching you behind the bar and knowing you were mine." He spun her towards him and slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans, pressing his hips into hers.

"Oh yeah, every body loves the girl who controls the booze," she said lightly, torn between the uncertain professional behavior of making out in a dark back room at her job and the delicious sensation of being pressed up against the light board with Stacy whispering in her ear.

"And then there was the movie, that was pretty hot too," Stacy breathed, pushing her further back on the light board so her legs crept up around his thighs.

"What about the movie?" Alex said suddenly brought back to earth, "What happened in the moo..."

Stacy silenced her query with a deep kiss that made her head, followed by her whole body, swim as Stacy leaned her back and hovered over her on the light board.

There it was again, that overly familiar sound of skateboard wheels, immediately punctuated by Jay bursting through the door, "What the hell are you doing with the lights? It's impossible to skate to. They go up, they go down. Oh, I got it!" he said starting to laugh as he caught sight of them. "Get a room, dudes, or at least get Alex's ass off the light switch!"

Stacy breathed a deep sigh and turned around, just a little unsteadily, to face Jay with a death stare.

But Jay just spread his hands and said; "Don't let me interrupt, just telling you that TA and I are not gonna be able to ride home with you lovebirds, Tony's chick has a friend that needs my company at her stately Malibu mansion." And with that he skated back out of the room.

Alex eased herself off the light board and smiled at Stacy, "Far out, may I request your company at my Dogtown domicile?"

"We still gotta drive Peggy home, and honestly I think I should spend some time with a cup of coffee before we head out. Thought it was just you making me light headed, but I'm thinking the beer might be catching up with me," Stacy said leaning his head against hers.

"Sure babe, come on, we'll check out the kitchen, grab some coffee and see if we can find something to snack on. And with Peggy, I bet if I asked Christian he would give her a ride home, he seemed pretty into her." Alex was starting to come up with a plan.

"Yeah, he did seem pretty into her. But, ah, is that how he operates with chicks? I mean would it be ok to let him drive Peggy home? Stacy asked, some concern creeping into his voice. "I mean, Christian seemed cool enough, but Peggy's a teammate and a friend, I don't want to look like we're abandoning her." Stacy took a sudden interest in looking at his Vans.

Alex couldn't help smiling at the bowed blonde head in front of her; "Why don't we run it by Peggy? Christian's no player like Tony, don't worry." She raised Stacy's chin with one finger and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "then again he's not nearly as sweet as you are."

"That's me, so sweet I'm good enough to eat," he said cocking one eyebrow suggestively and pulling her into another kiss. The lights in the room popped on startling them apart. "Dammit, I leaned on another switch," blurted Stacy. "Let's go back down before we embarrass our selves any further."

Following Stacy hand in hand Alex mentioned, "if everything works out with getting Peggy home safely, maybe we could stay here tonight. The studio that's attached to the Jolly Roger has an apartment all set up, you know, so bands can crash there. Mick always says any of the staff can stay if no one's recording. Just a thought, then you wouldn't have to drive tonight at all."

"Really? That wouldn't be a problem for you?" Stacy asked.

"No, it would be fun, I think," she squeezed his hand, "oh, and it has a round water bed."

"Let's go say good night to that lovely couple, Peggy and Christian." Stacy replied without hesitation.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N Sorry for the long delay in updating, hope you're still interested! As always, I have no claim on any character I did not create.

Stacy and Alex returned to the main floor of the bar to find to find Tony, Jay and nearly everyone else gone for the night. Alex asked Christian and Peggy individually if they minded the newly improvised travel arrangements, and as Alex has surmised, they each looked almost indecently happy to be asked to leave together. Then she asked Mick if it would be alright to stay in the studio apartment, while Stacy skated unobtrusively in the background.

"Sure, luv, safety is our watchword," he winked, "stay here tonight if you're too tired to travel. You know where the keys are, lock up behind you. I'm off to the Missus and kisses. We've got a pretty big week coming up. Cheerio, then."

Alex waved goodbye to the last few stragglers from the front door and turned around to find Stacy zooming toward her on his skateboard. "This could be the most intense day I ever had!" he enthused, stopping on a dime right in front of her.

"Hmm, let's just see if we can make it the most intense night you ever had," Alex queried, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her tongue around his.

"Oh yeah, there's that lightheaded thing again," Stacy murmured happily, not bothering to disengage their torsos. "What was that you said about someplace with kitchens, food and water beds?"

"The apartment's right this way, sir, I believe we can satisfy all your needs," she teased leading Stacy out the back door towards the separate apartment.

"Oh I believe that too," he said, playfully smacking her behind as they walked up the steps and into the apartment. "Wow, far out!" was all he could say as he walked into an apartment done up in deluxe 1970's rock star style. There was a sunken living room surrounded in butter soft red leather couches, lava lamps on amoeba shaped glass coffee table and assorted guitars in stands around the room. The walls were lined with signed posters of the various bands that had used the studio, accompanied by photos of the same bands and friends lounging about this very apartment.

Stacy perused the first photo on his left as he walked into the room; Rod Stewart, Ron Wood and several blonde 'friends', obviously seated on the same red leather couches he was now facing. His gaze moved along the wall to the next picture, Keith Richard smiling through a haze of smoke on the balcony they had just come in from. He kept moving down the wall, enthralled. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

"Yeah, it's amazing how many bands have used this studio, huh?" Alex concurred.

"Oh yeah, sure… but I was looking into the kitchen right through there…is that a basket of muffins and fruit? Man that would hit the spot right now!" Stacy enthused.

It's always hard to know which part of a guy's anatomy you might be speaking to Alex thought wryly. Sometimes it's his head, some particularly sweet times it's his heart, and often with Stacy it was his stomach. You bring your boyfriend, who's real interested in rock and roll, into this sort of 'inner sanctum', complete with pictures and musical instruments, and what does he focus on—_muffins_, not even your muffins, if you know what I mean, the blueberry ones in the kitchen. No sex, no drugs, no rock and roll –muffins. "Well, I can't argue with that," she laughed, "let's eat."

Alex set the tea kettle to boiling and Stacy foraged the cupboards for plates and cups. Sitting at the kitchen table munching away, he took in the photo of Peter Frampton breakfasting at the same table. "So, am I gonna see any photos of you and Robert Plant hanging on the walls here?" Stacy asked fixing Alex with a steady gaze that communicated it was more than a casual question.

"I've never been here with Robert or any one else for that matter." Alex answered neutrally. "Why would you ask that?"

Stacy suddenly became very interested in cleaning the last few muffin crumbs from his plate. Still looking down he said slowly, "you were in the movie we saw today and it looked like you were… …especially friendly with Robert Plant." Before Alex had a chance to answer, Stacy raised his head and motioned to her to let him finish. He spoke as if he had blurted out what was bothering him and then realized he might not really be prepared for the conversation. "Yeah, I guess whatever; I mean you've never grilled me about what girls I was with before. It was just that I was sitting in the theater with all the Boyz and there you were up on the screen. And of course Jay and Tony are like, yelling at the screen and high fiving me and telling the projection guy to run that part back again. I was really hoping we would get thrown out like usual, but no The Song just Remained the Same." Stacy's words tumbled out like he was reliving a nightmare.

"Honey, I told you I knew the band and I'm sorry you're upset, but what exactly happened in the movie?" This was a question Alex wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to.

Stacy was looking up at the ceiling, over at the door, anywhere but at Alex. "It was just a short little clip, really, some roadie walks into a dark hotel room to wake Robert Plant up to go to the show or somewhere and when he starts getting out of bed there's obviously some chick on the pillow next to him. He says something like let her sleep and brushes her hair out of her eyes."

Stacy turned his gaze directly into Alex's eyes, "guess who the chick was?"

"Farrah Fawcett? Eleanor Roosevelt? Jay's Mom?" Alex hoped either to lighten the mood (not likely) or buy some time to process this information.

"No, but I think you managed to sleep through your big screen debut," Stacy replied sullenly. "The boys were happy to suggest lots of reasons why you might be so tired, and oh yeah, Jay says that since I'm doing someone who did someone famous, I'm almost famous."

"Look, I'm sorry your friends gave you a hard time about this…movie. But I really can't control what they think. I didn't know what scenes were in the movie and besides which, it wasn't like I was trying to hide anything from you. Like you said, we never talked about who we've been with before and honestly, I'm really surprised there was a scene like that in the movie. If I had thought there was anything upsetting I would have warned you." Alex said sincerely.

"So you were with Robert Plant?" Stacy really just wanted an honest answer.

"Yeah, but since you got blindsided by this, let me try to explain," Alex exhaled with a sigh. "Like I've said before, my mom and dad have known Jimmy Page since they were teenagers, so they knew Robert from the time Led Zep was formed. They always did work with them as a seamstress for wardrobe and a road manager. My brothers and I would travel around with the band from the time I was a little kid. During the time this movie was being filmed, there was a robbery of the bands receipts from their Madison Square Garden shows. They have never caught anyone because the robbers killed the only two people in the backstage area during the robbery, no witnesses you see. To cut through a lot of bullshit and details, let me just say my parents were killed working for the band, and they felt very responsible for us. They were doing their best to take care of us financially and emotionally. Robert and I spent a lot of time talking and um, I guess he was trying to comfort me the best way he knew how and it got um, more involved. I was a teenage girl, he's a world class sex symbol and grief and guilt take strange forms of expression."

"So this was a one time thing?" Now it was Stacy's turn not to be sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, but it was pretty obviously not a good thing either, especially when you factor in his wife and kids," Alex admitted regretfully. "I'm really surprised for that reason alone that a scene like that was in the movie."

Stacy was seeing this was a painful conversation for Alex and was starting to realize it was hurting her much more deeply than his being teased by his friends. There was one thing he had to know before they closed the book on the subject. "What happens when you see him again?"

Alex reached across the table to take Stacy's hand, praying she wasn't going to be rebuffed; "I hope I can introduce an old family friend to my wonderful pro-skater boyfriend."

Stacy smiled a smile of genuine love back at Alex, "Didn't you say something about a round waterbed? It has been one long, intense day."

"Right this way, sir," Alex said leading him by the hand towards the bedroom with a smile. "So have you ever screwed anybody famous? I couldn't take anymore surprises."

"Just this chick that was in a Led Zeppelin movie."

A/N Led Zeppelin really was robbed of their Madison Square Garden receipts, but thankfully no one was hurt.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Alex eased towards wakefulness with the strains of _Sea Cruise _playing in her head; _baby let me take you on a sea cruise, ooh-ee baby, ooh-ee baby…_the bed rolling gently beneath her. That song, she half dreamed, half thought, yeah, Robert's always singing those old songs. Not the great Led Zeppelin tunes people would think, mind you, but old r & b and blues from when he was a teen. Serves me right for being with some one 10 years older than me Alex thought, trying to decide whether to go back to sleep or on with her life. She turned over ready to remind him that there's no fool like an old fool. She jolted out of her dream upon seeing beautiful straight blonde hair, not an unruly bunch of curls, spilling over the covers. Her involuntary shudder caused the bed to roll more intensely, reinforcing her sea cruise theme. OK, she thought, it's all coming back now, her disclosure to Stacy about Robert and slightly more mundanely, the fact that they were ensconced in a waterbed, which was more directly responsible for her 'at sea' feeling. She was now fully awake and reliving the events of the night before upStacy had been really upset about my being with Robert; I hadn't quite expected that; she thought. Then again, I didn't expect him to learn about it in wide-screen, Technicolor splendor, surrounded by his buds. Awkward! Maybe I should get him in touch with Maureen, Robert's wife, Alex thought sardonically, there are two people who certainly can't be happy with the movie, or me for that matter.

Truth was she wasn't sure what was going to happen when Robert arrived in California shortly, or even for that matter, what she wanted to happen. Stacy was such a great guy, there for her whenever she needed it, even when she didn't realize she needed it. But then again, Robert had come through for her at the time her whole world had been capsized. Ah, so many blondes, so little time; she thought shamelessly. She lay on her back, fingers cradled behind her head; musing on how things moved so quickly. This time last year California had just been a destination on a tour agenda, now she was here with a home, a job, an independent life and a guy all her own who really interested her. Focusing on that thought she turned over towards Stacy and threw her leg over his sleeping form, stroking her hands through his (absolutely gorgeous) hair, gently pushing it back from his face. Stacy's nose did that sorta Bewitched twitch, but no luck in waking him up. Alex planted a soft kiss on that nose, but was only rewarded with a sniff and Stacy turning over while rubbing his face and causing seismic waves in the water bed. Time to get up, she thought, nothin' going on here, might as well let this boy get his sleep before I get seasick on him.

Alex got up and quietly put back on her clothes from last night, leaving Stacy slumbering peacefully. How gross is it wearing the same clothes the next day she thought to herself. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, put some toothpaste on her finger and scrubbed her teeth. Marginally better she decided, looking at her reflection in the mirror. It's a good time to check out this great apartment with all its' rock and roll memories on the walls.

Alex had barely started her perusal of the hall leading away from the master bedroom when she heard what sounded like a small knocking sound out in the front of the apartment. Being early for her and for a rock and roll establishment, she froze and listened to see if she was maybe just hearing some sort of intrinsic apartment noise. No, there it was again, a definite knock on the apartment door. Damn, who's gonna be coming up to the apartment this time of the morning? Mick said nobody was booked in the studio this weekend. Um, maybe Mick needed something? Not exactly in the frame of mind or body to talk to my boss right now, she considered, still rooted to the spot. Oh God, even worse, could Robert have gotten to California early? No, that's just too tangled a situation to even consider. But there it was again, that soft but insistent knocking. _"Ain't but one way out, lord I just can't go out that door," _she heard the Allman's refrain in her head. Well, that's true; there is no back door, nothing to do but move forward and confront the cosmic consequences of her life.

Peering through the door apprehensively, Alex was presented with the sight of yet another blonde head, this one leaning, forearm under forehead against the door, waiting dejectedly for an answer to his knocks. "Jay, what are you doing here?" Alex questioned unbelievingly, yet somewhat relieved to find this little skate rat on her temporary doorstep once again.

"Oh, Alex, girl, I'm glad you're here, wasn't sure about what little love nest you and Peralta had flown off to." Jay proclaimed with more bravado than seemed natural for his downtrodden look. "So, can I come in?" he followed with more humility than Alex had ever heard from him.

"Umm, sure, come on in Jay. Are you ok?" Alex found herself looking him over with more concern than she would have thought she could muster for Jay's obviously worse-for- the- wear looks.

"Oh yeah, freakin' fantastic, just shy a ride back to Dogtown, which is where I'm told I belong," Jay spat out, not meeting Alex's gaze.

"Weren't you with Tony and those Mali-babes? How did you end up here this morning? Alex asked moving into the apartment.

Jay was not his usual confident-to-a-fault self and looked indifferently around the foyer. Oddly, this behavior made Alex more uncomfortable than when Jay let himself happily right into her home. "Yeah, well, by about sunrise, Malibu-Barbie started thinking about what her parents might say if they found her with someone like me and decided I should get the hell back to my surf ghetto and forget I ever knew her name. So I went to look for my _bro, Tony_ but he was like 'I'm getting busy with this chick, later dude'. So I ended up walking down the PCH in the dark and then I saw the club, figured you and Stacy were still nearby when I saw his car," Jay finished with a shrug, trying without success to look like it didn't bother him.

"Hey, you're better off without that chick, she seemed like a snobby, dumb blonde cliché anyway," Alex opined. She was always surprised how Jay, in his more unguarded moments, could inspire concern and –whoa- even tenderness in her. "Where does she get off telling you to forget her name? Like she'd even rate remembering!"

"Right on! I don't think I ever bothered to learn her name in the first place!" Jay perked up some and a little of his usual bluster squared his shoulders. "But it sucks Tony ditching me like that, supposed to look out for your bros, ya know?" he shrugged at Alex with downcast eyes, hands jammed into his jeans pockets, trying to not to seem too hurt.

"Ah, TA and girls, what are ya gonna do? He'll hate himself in the morning, I'm sure," Alex tried to jolly Jay out of his mood. "Come on, you look beat. Let's just crash on the couches for a while," she said pulling him by his sleeve.

"Oh sure, now you're trying to get me on the couch when I'm all burnt out from being up for days skating and partying," Jay said playfully throwing his arms around her.

"O baby, baby, yeah, I've got to have you! Jayboy you've seen through my clever trap!" Alex laughed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's that? You've got a see through top? And I thought you were just wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday," Jay teased, his laughing blue eyes inches from hers. "Ya know what; you're a quality chick, Alex B. Stacy's lucky to have you." With that Jay pulled her into him for a quick kiss on the cheek followed just as quickly by giving her shoulders a little push that staggered her back a step or two.

"So you like the day-old clothing look, eh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, yesterday," Jay replied, his attention now turning to his surroundings. "This place is way nicer than any of our houses. You should just come live here."

"Good idea, then I could be my own Mali-babe."

"Find your inner blonde, girl" Jay was now moving around the living room picking up guitars, photos and such.

Alex was following on his heels putting said items back down before any damage ensued. "No pool to skate though."

"Back to Dogtown it is then," Jay and Alex had safely completed a circuit of the sunken living room. "Where's Stacy? Did you ditch him, hoping I'd be back?" Jay spun around quickly and brought him self face to face with Alex.

"Drugged him and put him to bed in that room up there, just so we could have these stolen moments together, Jay."

"You_ are_ a quality chick, Alex! Let's go wake him up; he'll want to hang out." Jay dashed off down the hallway.

"No, no let him sleep, he's been working hard all week and he was really shot." Alex followed his retreating back.

"Now, now, I know you want me all to yourself, but I think Stacy wants to hang too… Stacy! Wakey, wakey!" Jay catapulted through the bedroom door. "Shit, look at this round bed," he enthused throwing himself onto it. "And it's a waterbed!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Aaahh! What the hell? Oh God, Jay, you scared me! What are you doing here?" Stacy bolted upright, clutching the sheets in terror. "What the hell am I doing ….uhh, where am I?" he sputtered in a morning-after fog, finding himself in round waterbed still undulating from Jay's jump.

"We're in Alex's little love shack, don't tell me you don't remember our night of passion," Jay lay next to him, hand supporting his chin, batting his eyelashes for all he was worth.

Stacy's eyes narrowed, looking first at Jay's reclining figure, and then searching the room till his gaze fell upon Alex standing next to the bed. "Oh, thank God, just a brief explanation, honey, clear and concise please," he said falling back on the pillow, forearm over his eyes, "why-where-what-are the three of us doing here?"

"Yeah, come on Alex, don't be a stranger, snuggle right in here and let's talk," Jay laughed, scooting over and patting the bed between him and Stacy.

Alex had her own 'what the hell' moment and decided to go with the flow; "cool, let's get this party back in gear!" she shouted with exaggerated enthusiasm and dove between the two boys. Looking back, this might have not been the best move in round water bed, cause when the sloshing subsided, Alex found herself wedged face to face atop a spasmodically laughing Jayboy, while being pinned by a rapidly awakening Stacy thrown on top of their human pile.

Alex tried to wiggle free of the human sandwich, but Jay deftly threw his legs up, wrapping around both her and Stacy. Stacy, in turn, wrapped his arms possessively around Alex attempting to peel her off Jay.

"Man, I can't tell you how often I've had dreams of us like this, Alex babe, but damn, you're a lot heavier than you look…ooh that'd be Stace up there too. Peralta, come on, you definitely weren't in the dream..." Jay managed to choke out between laughs.

"Dream on, Jay," Stacy huffed, rolling Alex and himself off Jay and onto the still rocking bed. "You know, you really are heavier than you look Alex," Stacy said easing her off him to the far side of the bed.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Alex pouted, before looking into Stacy's face, which was turning that shade of green that anyone who had ever spent time in any drinking establishment would recognize. "You OK honey?..."

"I don't feel so good……….." Stacy gagged and basically pushed Alex off the bed in his effort to make it out of the bedroom and hopefully to the bathroom, wherever that might be.

"Look at that, you brought out the rock and roll in our little Stacy," Jay smirked, turning towards Alex and propping his cheek up with his hand.

"I think it was the multiple Bud long necks that brought the rock and roll out in our poor Stacy." Alex opined.

"Yeah, and now he's bringing that beer back out even as we speak. One of us ought to go see how he's doing." Jay suggested, not looking up to the task.

"Um, I think we can hear how he's doing, let's give him a minute," Alex replied, not so good herself on the nursing sick friends routine.

"When my Mom's like this I usually just stand outside the door and say I'm here if you need anything …or you know, some shit like that." Jay shrugged as he did when he was afraid he'd shown too much of himself, as Alex was learning.

"Good idea, keep it up and you'll get me elected girlfriend of the year," Alex popped up and said just that to the closed bathroom door.

A mumbled 'thanks babe' was the reply.

Alex sauntered back towards the bed, feeling both like a good girlfriend to Stacy and a closer friend to Jay. She pushed some pillows behind her and sat up in the bed next to Jay. "He's gonna be OK, just needs some quality time praying to the porcelain god, and then maybe a Bloody Mary. Thanks for the advice."

Jay looked up at Alex's smile and felt a host of feelings wash over him. She was easy for him to talk to- maybe sometimes too easy-he said things to her that he didn't have any intention of expressing. Yet she responded in a way he could sooo relate to-she teased without seeming to mean to hurt his feelings. Drawing him in and keeping him away at the same time. And of course, she was so damn hot. She was his best friend's girl, but he couldn't help but think she really might be more like him. I mean, didn't she pretty much say Tony and the Mali-babes were wrong to make him feel low? Maybe there was something that could spark between Alex and him? No, she just said she's gonna be elected _girlfriend of the year_, Stacy's girlfriend. But then, true to the way he always operated, Jay instinctively began to look for ways to push her away. Stacy's girlfriend, huh?

"So, you and Robert Plant done the Sea Cruise thing on this waterbed?" Jay looked up at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex gaped open mouthed at Jay. She absolutely couldn't believe that she had been looking into his eyes moments ago, thinking that they had been brought closer by Stacy's situation. Friends with Jay Adams, my ass!

"Don't get all bent outta shape, saw you in the movie yesterday, just wondered if you ever did Robert Plant in this bed, that's all." Jay saw he had hit his target and smirked all the more.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to get a handle on how to deal with this whole situation. Fuggetaboutit, I've had enough of these ZBoy's and their dramas she thought. "Ya know, Jay, you've got a lotta freakin' nerve asking me that, and here's the reasons why". She stuck her finger angrily into his chest and made him lie back and listen. "I came out here to Cali, all by myself, and thought, fool that I am; that maybe I had found friends in Dogtown. I don't know, or care at this point, how you feel, but I thought we got along pretty well; that maybe we could be friends. Then you come up with this giving Stacy and I shit about something you see in a movie. How do you think that makes _your bro_ Stacy feel? You think you're making him feel any better than Tony made you feel in Malibu? I mean I'm not even trying to make you think about how _I_ feel; even if that means forgetting about how the two of us have shared some good times. I can only guess that making Stacy and I squirm is more important to you than being friends with either Stacy or me. Pretty freaking sad commentary on your ability to be friends with anyone."

"So now you're gonna tell me how to be friends with Stacy?" Jay retorted. "A minute ago you couldn't even think of anything to say to him when he's busy getting sick. And by the way, he didn't spend a lot of time hung-over before he was with you. And for sure no time at all getting shit 'cause his _girlfriend_ is in a movie doing some other guy."

"So you don't think I'm good for Stacy?" Alex shot back, both mad and bewildered.

"Good for, good enough for; whichever," Jay tossed back over his shoulder heading for the door, not sure once again what always caused him to lash out at the very people he liked.

A/N Thanks to all the authors who posted great stories lately. You're my inspiration to pick back up the threads of my story. Hope you enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Oh God, my head is freakin' pounding and my tongue feels like the entire team used it as a doormat to wipe their Vans on," Stacy replied sullenly to Alex's question through the bathroom door. He leaned his cheek on the cool porcelain of the bathtub's edge, the most convenient headrest from his perch on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked, as much wanting to see how Stacy was doing as just wanting to do the right thing by him.

"Actually, I'm gonna come out and go back to bed, if you can get Jay outta it," Stacy replied, hoisting himself slowly off the bathroom floor.

"Of course honey, don't worry about Jay, I think he's done all he could here," Alex said slowly opening the bathroom door to a very morning-after Stacy. "Come on, let's tuck you in."

"There any toothbrushes in this place, Ali-B? I think that might help me feel more human" Stacy considered, looking like he had got something off his chest, or maybe in this case, his stomach, gave in and sat back down.

"Let me take a look around, hon, there's gotta be one around here," Alex replied, peering cautiously into the bathroom.

She felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she caught sight of Stacy stretched out on the floor. Dammit, this probably wasn't the first time Stacy ever had a hang over, or that they were ever terminal conditions, but Jay's words had wounded her and, annoyingly, given voice to her own doubts about her relationship with Stacy. Was she really not good for him? He did have to spend a lot of time driving her around to work and such. But he genuinely didn't seem to mind. Worse, was Jay right in implying that maybe she wasn't good _enough _for him? Stacy had seemed pretty shook up about Robert and the whole movie thing, what with his friends teasing him and all. Maybe Stacy really deserved someone as kind and committed as he was; someone who didn't have a past that could be projected on your local movie screen. Alex knew deep in her soul she had spent too much emotional energy protecting herself from all the crap that had gone down in her life lately, and hated the thought that maybe she should have been spending more of that on Stacy.

"I'm sorry I spoiled this nice time you arranged for us, Alex, just let me get a little more sleep and I won't be the drunk boyfriend sprawled on the bathroom floor," Stacy apologized looking less green, but much more contrite.

"Oh Stacy, you never have to apologize to me for spoiling anything!" Alex exclaimed, sliding to the floor next to him, batting tears out of her lashes. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for causing you such a big embarrassment with your friends. You wouldn't have gotten drunk last night if it hadn't been for me and my baggage."

Stacy looked at Alex sitting next to him and winced a little, partly because high-pitched female voices sobbing out some sort of apology were not the best thing for a hang over, and partially because he had not a clue what she was talking about, and right now, trying to figure things out was sure to make his head hurt more. "I'm pretty sure I ended up drunk as a byproduct of having a really good time, at least that's what I'd like to believe this morning. I mean, as I remember it, we smoked all the other skaters at the competition, had a great night taunting the locals, and absolutely _ruled _the club after. Oh and yeah, my girl is wanted by one of the biggest rock stars on earth, _how 'bout that, for being a pirate? Humm?_ What part of this is making you look so down? Hell, you're head probably isn't even doing its' own drum solo," Stacy replied sliding his arm around her.

"You mean you're not embarrassed by my…um, appearance in the movie? That wasn't what drove you to drink…literally?" Alex asked, confused and concerned by Jay's taunts.

"No of course not, I was just celebrating after the competition, mostly. I mean, seeing you in that movie was kind of a shock, but you know, whatever, you did your thing up to now, I did mine, right? You don't grill me about my past, so I'm not gonna get bent outta shape about yours, you see what I mean?" Stacy answered.

"So you're not turned off by me and my past? Alex asked, looking up into Stacy's face.

"Turned off- no, in fact I'm turned on by your past, happy to be part of your present and looking forward to _our_ future, how does that sound? So, can we go back to bed now? 'Cause if I keep talking I'm gonna continue my drunken fool profile."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Been a long time, I know. When I revisited this story, I thought I might start to bring all the players together and see if I could find an end to their tale. Readers, if you're still out there, please let me know what you think.

Chapter 30

Stacy settled into the gently rocking waterbed under Alex's watchful eye and soon began softly snoring his own version of that classic rock and roll 4/4 time signature. How come no matter what the drama, sleeping guys looked so tranquil, she wondered. Gently stroking that beautiful, silk like hair across his cheek and tucking it behind his ear, she felt her thoughts being sucked back to Jay's hurtful comments spewed in this bed just an hour earlier.

Was she the cause of Stacy's pain..or no, that was too dramatic. Was she responsible for taking Stacy's eye off the prize he had worked so hard for? Alex had seen enough people rise to the top of their chosen professions to know that you had to have a solid base to launch off. Maybe Jay was right, maybe she wasn't good for Stacy, corrupting him with her rock and roll lifestyle, distracting him from the sport that he was obviously cut out to rule. Then on the other hand, look at Tony, he was all about sex and drugs and rock and roll, and still for sure one of the best skater boys around. Alex's head spun (maybe not as much as Stacy's) this skateboarding thing seemed so new, not just to her but in general. Maybe the rules had not yet been written; maybe the day was just dawning on this culture.

And how did she feel about plans with Stacy in the long run? Alex had never planned on spending the rest of her life out here in Cali; New York was not only in her speech, it was in her heart and soul. And, damn girl, here you are thinking all about your own agenda, maybe Stacy can't wait to get on his board and skate away to superstardom. Ya know, look at Robert, he's off recuperating with his wife and family, willing to pay my room and board, but at the end of the day not laying his head on my pillow.

And then there was Jay. Alex realized she had spent the entire time she had been in California thinking that Jay was at most a Z-Boy, interesting to talk to but not really a friend. Now, once again she was drawn closer to him, knowing they shared a common thread in their care for Stacy. Much as she hated his insinuation that she might not be good for Stacy, she felt the truth in the feeling that she might not be good enough for him.

Brrrrinng .., Alex's reverie was interrupted by the blaring of the door bell. Yeah, yeah, yeah, she thought, Jay's realized he's got no ride home. Let's go see what he's got to say for himself..


End file.
